D'illusions et d'opacité
by Myrrdyn
Summary: Parfois il faut savoir se dissimuler, s'oublier parfois le sacrifice est l'unique solution proposée et parfois cette décision est prise pour vous avec ou sans vous. Le jeune Severus connaît et accepte ces trois réalités qui régissent sa vie à Poudlard. FIC ABANDONNEE
1. I L'absence de choix produitelle de ju

Bonjour. Ca y est je me lance. Ceci est une grande première, c'est la toute première histoire que j'écris, tout monde confondu. J'ai choisi l'univers d'Harry Potter, crée par JK Rowling, car il offre de grandes opportunités, et en plus j'aime cette saga. J'aprecie particulièrement les personnages que sont Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue (ou Severus Snape dans ma fic, question d'habitude car j'ai lu les livres en anglais).

Donc ceci est ma première fic, avec pour personnage principal un Severus évoluant en tant qu'élève à Poudlard et très différent du Severus de Rowling, vous êtes prévenus. Pas de romance, une ambiance plutôt angst, du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de faire transparaître; je n'en dévoilerai pas plus. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, sinon j'en suis désolée. Il est vrai que je peux être sibyllin et avoir des tournures de phrases un peu lourde. Désolée

* * *

><p><strong>D'illusions et d'opacité<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parfois il faut savoir se dissimuler, s'oublier parfois le sacrifice est l'unique solution proposée et parfois cette décision est prise pour vous avec ou sans vous. Le jeune Severus connaît et accepte ces trois réalités ce sont elles qui à Poudlard régissent sa vie et son comportement, elles le définissent, le blessent et l'envahissent. AU en ce qui concerne Snape.<strong>

**I- L'absence de choix produit-elle de justes décisions ?**

Assis à son bureau, le vieil homme jouait avec sa barbe blanche, le regard dans le vague et la mine songeuse. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et dehors la lune, pas tout-à-fait pleine encore, éclairait le lac et plus loin l'orée de la Forêt interdite. Pas un bruit venait interrompre les pensées de l'homme. Un calme presque surnaturelle semblait l'envelopper mais ce n'était qu'apparence car en lui le tumulte régnait, se mélangeant à l'indécision la plus totale.

- Je ne peux consentir à cela mon jeune ami, cela va à l'encontre de toute morale.

- Pourtant cela est inévitable Monsieur le Directeur; une guerre se prépare, des affrontements meurtriers prendront place, chacun devra choisir son camp, la neutralité sera impossible, la société magique telle que nous la connaissons vit ses derniers instants. Pour ne pas perdre ce combat fratricide des sacrifices devront être faits c'est inévitable. Il nous faut nous préparer dès-à-présent, établir des stratégies, déterminer qui sont nos alliés et les réunir, placer des hommes derrières les positions ennemis. Le temps presse, déjà l'ennemi renforce ses rangs, assujettit et manigance au sein même du ministère, d'ici une dizaine d'années le serpent se montrera et son venin se rependra il nous faut nous en prémunir. Vous Albus Dumbledore serez le chef de la résistance, vous êtes celui qui mènera nos troupes sur le champ de bataille car telle est la destinée que j'ai aperçue dans mes songes. Vous serez le chevalier de la lumière et je serai vos yeux et vos oreilles, caché derrière l'apparence d'un être vindicatif et acariâtre, celui du traitre dont l'avant-bras est marqué par le sceau de l'infamie. Telle est la réalité, celle de l'avenir et nous ne pouvons allez à son encontre.

- Je sais mais comment puis-je accepté en bonne conscience qu'un enfant de 9 ans se jette dans la fosse aux lions, se mette en danger et perde là son innocence pour un conflit engendré par les adultes et qui ne prendra place que dans une décennie?

- Ne vous y trompez pas, J'ai cessé d'être un enfant le jour où Tom Jedusor a annihilé mon peuple, où ma petite sœur de six mois est morte dans mes bras tandis que ma mère et mon autre sœur étaient violentées par deux mangemorts et mon père brulé vif sur la place du temple avec le reste des hommes. Je n'éprouve pas plus de joie à participer à ces futurs combats que vous ne l'êtes, comprenez que mes choix vont à l'encontre des mœurs et des croyances pacifistes transmis par les anciens, nul mahashkar n'a levé la main contre un semblable depuis un millénaire et je me vois pourtant aujourd'hui dans l'obligation de prendre la voie du guerrier, de renier tout ce en quoi je crois, d'arpenter le chemin de la violence et cela afin d'éviter à d'autres personnes, à d'autres peuples le destin tragique qu'a rencontré les miens. J'ignore l'issue de la guerre à venir, mes visions restent floues et inachevées, je ne suis qu'un jeune initié dans le domaine de la clairvoyance, ce que je sais cependant est que j'y ai un rôle actif, un rôle essentiel bien que peu plaisant, celui de l'espion au cœur de pierre et à l'esprit acerbe et corrosif. Et les premières pierres de mon édifice doivent être apposées dès la prochain rentrée scolaire, avec votre aide et votre soutien si possible.

Le vieil homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, fixant du regard son jeune interlocuteur, un enfant aux traits fins et lisses, aux cheveux blancs réunis en une longue tresse lui arrivant à mis-dos, aux yeux en forme d'amande et à la teinte proche de l'améthyste parsemé de pépites émeraudes, sur son front scintillait doucement le symbole d'appartenance mahashkar, un sigle cunéiforme qui apparaissait habituellement lorsque le nourrisson atteignait six mois. Plus que ces particularités physiques extrêmement rare dans le monde sorcier, ce qui frappait le plus lorsque l'on se trouvait en présence d'un représentant mahashkar était la sagesse et la douceur qui se dégageait de son regard, l'aura de patience et de non-violence qui l'enveloppait, les particules de magie à l'état pure qui l'entourait tel un voilage délicat et envoutant. Et le jeune garçon qui se tenait à présent en face du respecté directeur de Poudlard n'en était pas dépourvu, mais il s'y associait cependant une douce tristesse et une souffrance contenue que l'on retrouve uniquement chez ceux qui ont vu l'enfer et en sont revenus, plus fort, plus sage, mais indélébilement marqué. Le regard posé sur le professeur Dumbledore était celui de quelqu'un qui s'est vu grandir trop vite, a connu les affres de la vie et se doit à présent de réagir. Oui la décision prise par cet enfant était réfléchie et définitive et peu importe les choix du directeur, le garçon mettrait son plan à exécution.

Je ne peux pas le convaincre d'agir autrement, il est dans le vrai, des décisions parfois difficiles devront être prise dans le futur, peut-être cela doit-il commencer dès maintenant, pensa amèrement le vieil homme. En lui apportant son soutien peut-être pourrait-il apporté son aide à l'enfant, le soulager du poids que ses actions auprès de ses camarades de classe allaient irrémédiablement engendrer, tenter de préserver une parcelle d'innocence et de gaieté dans une vie si tôt confrontée à la barbarie et à la violence des hommes.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu devras faire très attention, te méfier de tout le monde, ne rien prendre pour acquis. Ceux qui te sourient et te flattent sont les mêmes qui te fourvoient et te poignardent dans le dos. Tu seras bien seul pendant ces sept années, envié et jalousé par ceux de ta propre maison qui tenteront par tous les moyens de s'approprier ton pouvoir en recherchant ta compagnie et tu seras méprisé et détesté par les autres qui ne verront en toi qu'un vile petit serpentard avide de magie noire, sournois et plein de fiel. Et je ne pourrai rien y changer, en aucune façon Jedusor ne doit découvrir le lien qui nous unit à présent, de cela dépend notre projet, ajouta avec regret le vieil homme tout en fixant tristement le jeune garçon. Celui-ci opina de la tête.

« La seule chose que je puisse faire, reprit doucement Dumbledore, est t'aider à te préparer à ta tâche durant les deux prochains mois ; les vacances d'été ont cela de bon que tous les professeurs ont déserté le château, cela te laissera libre de tes déplacements. Jusqu'à la rentrée tu peux occuper la chambre du préfet de serpentard, cela te permettra de prendre connaissance des couloirs du donjon. Tu dois être fatigué par ton voyage, je te propose d'aller te restaurer et de te reposer, une longue journée nous attend demain. Hewill va te servir de guide et d'assistant de tous les jours durant ton séjour ici aussi n'hésite pas à faire appel à lui ! Hewill ! »

Aussitôt un elfe de maison apparut, faisant sursauter légèrement le jeune garçon qui contempla avec intérêt l'étrange créature qui venait d'apparaitre.

- Hewill je te présente Llywelyn Amwn, il sera ton nouveau maître à partir de maintenant, tu lui feras vœu de discrétion et de fidélité pour l'instant je te demande de bien vouloir l'accompagner dans ses nouveaux quartiers et de lui porter à manger. Llywelyn, je propose de nous retrouver demain à 8h dans la grande salle, j'ai de nombreuses sujets à m'entretenir avec toi.

Llywelyn s'inclina avec déférence avant de se diriger vers la porte en chêne épais à son seuil il s'arrêta et fit face au directeur qui lui tournait le dos à présent

- Je suis désolé Professeur de vous causer tant de soucis et d'inquiétude s'exprima timidement le jeune garçon, si seulement il y avait une autre solution …

- Je sais, parfois nous sommes amenés à accomplir des actes qu'au fond de nous nous réprimons. La fin justifie-t'il les moyens ? L''avenir nous le dira, soupira Albus, son regard se posant sur les étoiles qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. « L'avenir nous le dira ! ».

Laissant respectueusement le directeur à ses sombres pensées l'enfant rejoignit l'elfe qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>- Si le jeune maître veut bien me suivre, Hewill se fera un plaisir de lui montrer le chemin. Le maître a-t 'il quelques préférences pour le diner ?<p>

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Llywelyn, ou Lly ! Là d'où je viens nul n'est le serviteur de l'autre, chaque espèce a les mêmes droits, reçoit la même considération. Vous êtes libre de vous adresser à moi par mon prénom, libre de vous comporter de façon naturelle et d'égal à égal avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, s'écria l'elfe paniqué. « Le maître ne veut pas de moi, le maître est fâché, le maître »

- Hewill calmez-vous s'il-vous-plait ! s'écria à son tour Llywelyn avant de reprendre plus calmement « tel est ma volonté en tant que maître ».

Deux grands yeux verts se posèrent alors sur lui, la surprise se mêlant à l'incompréhension et à la prudence :

- Le jeune maître Lly offre sa liberté à Hewill ? Hewill peut porter un vêtement du maître ?

- C'est cela, bien que je ne comprenne pas cette histoire de vêtement. Pardonnez-moi ma curiosité et mon indélicatesse mais à quelle espèce appartenez-vous ? C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme vous!

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n''y a pas d'elfe de maison chez vous ? Mais qui vous fait à manger, ou les corvées ou le ménage ?

- Chacun d'entre nous a – avait des tâches à effectuer, répondit patiemment le garçon devant l'effarement de l'elfe. « Nous étions plus qu'un peuple, nous étions une communauté, une grande famille dont les membres s'entraidaient, expliqua Lly ressentant le vide et la mélancolie laissés par la perte des siens. Jamais plus il n'aurait l'occasion d'écouter les anciens les soirs d'été ou célébrer l'esprit des aïeules à la Fête de l'Aellys, être félicité par son père pour un enchantement bien réalisé ou la douce étreinte de sa mère lorsque les visions le réveillaient la nuit, en sueur et terrorisé. Tom Jedusor avait veillé à cela. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de Mahashkar, tous disséminés à travers le monde sorcier, sans aucun moyen pour se retrouver. Le Professeur Dumbledore avait évoqué la solitude que serait sa vie à Poudlard dès la rentrée, il ignorait cependant, ou préférait ne pas voir, qu'elle était devenue un compagnon de route depuis huit mois maintenant, depuis cette nuit-là.

Le bruit de chocs répétés contre une surface dure le fit sortir brutalement de ses pensées et ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta et le bouleversa, Hewitt se frappait violemment la tête contre le mur en pierre du couloir, un fin filet de sang s'écoulant de son front.

- Hewill que faites-vous ? Arrêtez s'il vous plait ! s'épouvanta Lly.

- Hewill est désolé, Hewill a rendu le maître triste par ses questions, Hewill doit être puni, Hewill est un méchant elfe de maison.

- Quel non-sens profèrez-vous là ? Vous avez tout autant le droit que moi de poser des questions ! Arrêtez ça voulez-vous? Vous êtes en train de vous blesser ! ». Voyant que ses propos n'agissaient pas comme il le souhaitait il décida d'opter pour une autre méthode : la diversion.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'être un elfe de maison signifie ? Est-ce une fonction, un signe distinctif ou autre chose ? »

Dire que Lly fut surpris par le regard épouvanté que lui lançait l'elfe à présent serait un euphémisme, qu'avait-il dit qui puisse provoquer un tel affolement? Décidément il ne comprenait rien aux coutumes et aux croyances de la communauté sorcière britannique. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à apprendre durant cet été.

- Hewill est vraiment désolé, Hewill a oublié que Lly lui avait posé cette question auparavant, bredouilla-t'il avant de se jeter une nouvelle fois contre le mur.

Et voilà pour la subtilité et la manipulation. Un échec total de diversion. Et il voulait intégrer serpentard ? Cela allait décidément demander beaucoup de travail.

- Répondez-moi s'il vous plait et par Merlin cessez de vous frapper s'il vous plaît cela me met mal-à-l'aise et me fait culpabiliser.

- Bien maître Lly, Hewill s'excuse, Hewill est désolé. Pour répondre à votre question nous elfes de maison sommes des créatures dont la seule raison d'exister est de servir les puissantes familles de sorcier. Nous leur sommes liés jusqu'à notre mort ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous libèrent. Dans ce dernier cas l'ancien maître doit donner un vêtement à l'elfe de maison, comme une chaussette ou un mouchoir.

- Je comprends. Puis-je vous demander un service ?

- Tout ce que peux faire Hewill pour Lly Hewill le fera avec joie.

- Voyez-vous dans mon pays nos mœurs étaient très différents de ceux d'ici ! Pourriez-vous m'enseigner les usages de la haute société, le fonctionnement du ministère et de la vie du citoyen moyen? Je m'aperçois qu'il existe un gouffre immense entre ma communauté et celle-ci et je dois absolument être prêt pour la rentrée scolaire. Le professeur Dumbledore pourrait bien sûr m'aider mais je lui en demande déjà beaucoup.

- Ce serait un honneur d'aider le jeune Lly.

Brutalement l'elfe s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en fer forgé au-dessus de celle-ci se dressait fièrement l'écusson des serpentard arborant le serpent d'argent. Lly tenta de pousser le battant mais la porte resta immobile, comme figée au sol.

- Lly doit prononcer le mot de passe pour pouvoir entrer dans ses quartiers.

- Mais je ne le connais pas, le directeur ne me l'a pas donné !

- Heureusement Hewill servait l'ancien préfet il peut donc le dire à Lly. C'est _sang et pureté_. Lly doit prononcer ces mots en pointant sa baguette vers la porte.

Suivant les instructions de l'elfe de maison, Lly put bientôt pénétrer dans ses appartements d'été. Vert et argent se partageaient harmonieusement les murs de la pièce, un lit, une armoire et un bureau en ébène noir venaient meubler la chambre. L'absence d'ornement ou de couleurs chaudes aurait pu provoquer une sensation d'austérité et pourtant Lly se sentit immédiatement chez lui, le vert sombre lui rappelait les grandes forêts de son pays et l'argent celui des rayons du soleil à travers les feuillages. Oui cette chambre lui convenait totalement.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné Hewill, je vais à présent déballer mes affaires et me reposer. Je ne dinerai pas ce soir. Merci beaucoup et bonne nuit.

Comprenant qu'il était congédié pour le reste de la soirée Hewill s'inclina et disparut.

Après avoir rangé ses maigres possessions Lly s'allongea sur son lit et, alors qu'il priait pour que ce soir les cauchemars restent à la périphérie, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. L'Histoire se met en place, le passé

**2- L'Histoire se met en place, le passé se dévoile pour mieux s'effacer, quand à l'avenir…**

C'est sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore que le jeune garçon entra timidement dans le grand hall. Lui qui la veille avait fait preuve de tant de détermination et d'assurance dans ses arguments se retrouvait à présent intimidé par le majestueux édifice qu'était Poudlard.

Il affichait la même appréhension si souvent observée chez les élèves de première année à leur arrivée. Llywelyn retrouvait sa place d'enfant, cette part en lui qui trouvait encore source d'émerveillement et de surprise autour de lui, cette même part qui lui serait impitoyablement retiré dans les prochains mois. Il était injuste qu'un si lourd fardeau lui soit incombé, que pareil sacrifice lui soit demandé après ce qu'il avait déjà subi ce garçon méritait amour et attention et non le dédain et l'animosité dont il allait être l'objet.

- Bonjour Professeur, s'exclama poliment Lly.

- Bonjour mon enfant, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui monsieur

- Albus s'il te lait, c'est ainsi que me nomme mes alliés, ce que nous sommes à présent. Bien sûr tu comprendras que c'est uniquement en privé que tu dois m'appeler ainsi. » Ce à quoi Lly acquiesça. « Bien installe toi et sers-toi comme il te plait, une dure journée nous attend. »

Et c'est dans un silence reposant et méditatif que les deux sorciers déjeunèrent.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Bien que tu sois plus jeune de deux ans par rapport à nos habituels premières années je sais que l'éducation mahashkarienne débute bien plus tôt que dans notre société je ne serai pas étonné que dans certains domaines tu aies les connaissances d'un troisième voir quatrième année. Je sais également que de par ton patrimoine génétique tu as certaines prédispositions dans plusieurs matières qui sont enseignées ici comme les potions, la divination ou la magie ancienne. En l'état normal des choses tu aurais dû avoir jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité pour maîtriser cette dernière cependant ni toi ni moi n'avons choisi la facilité, notre plan d'attaque nécessite que tu apprennes la magie sans baguette le plus tôt possible. Il en est de même avec l'occlumencie et la legimencie, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre qu'un sixième ou septième année découvre notre plan en sondant ton esprit. Je t'enseignerai donc la théorie et les premières bases durant ces deux mois en ce qui concerne ces trois disciplines mais après tu devras travailler seul. J'essaierai d'évaluer tes progrès et te prodiguerai des conseils le plus possible mais comprend que durant l'année scolaire on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble plus que de raisons. Je n'exagérai pas quand je te disais hier à quel point tu serais seul au cours des sept années à venir ».

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques instant pour observer son nouvel élève, lequel s'efforça de maintenir son regard dans celui de l'adulte mais ne put empêcher ses épaules de s'affaisser à cette dernière remarque Albus lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de reprendre :

« A ce sujet j'aimerai te demander la permission d'informer le professeur McGonagall de notre marche de conduite, c'est une personne en qui je place toute ma confiance et en tant que professeur de métamorphose elle pourrait se montrer un allié de taille, notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage pour devenir un animagus. Elle pourrait également représenter un intermédiaire entre toi et moi, il n'est pas rare qu'un élève soit retenu par un professeur après les cours ou qu'il soit mis en consigne par ce même professeur. »

- Si vous pensez que le Professeur McGonagall est une personne ressource je veux bien. » avança timidement l'enfant.

- Bien, c'est bien, je suis soulagé que tu te range à mon avis. Comme je te le disais notre journée va être bien remplie. Je vais devoir évaluer tes compétences dans les matières qui nous intéressent. Tout d'abord ta maîtrise des sorts, tant en métamorphose qu'en charme, en sorts attaque et en défense. Puis ce sera en potion et en herbologie. Et enfin ta capacité de concentration et de détachement, ce qui me permettra dès le mois prochain de débuter les cours de legimencie. As-tu des questions à formuler ? Non ? Alors allons-y !

Et c'est ainsi que par un matin pluvieux deux sorciers se déplacèrent dans les sombres couloirs du château.

* * *

><p>Jamais Lly ne s'était senti aussi épuisé, aussi vidé de sa magie. Le professeur ne lui avait pas menti, il l'avait évalué, poussé à l'extrême, lui avait fait effectuer des dizaines de fois le même sort qu'il pensait pourtant maîtriser et appris l'existence de dizaine d'autres dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir, jamais il ne parviendrait à les maîtriser tous, surtout en deux mois.<p>

Semblant lire dans ses pensées Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire sympathique :

- Il ne t'est pas utile de tout connaitre avant la rentrée, c'est une tâche impossible et une perte d'énergie. Non l'important est que tu apprennes les bases, quelques sorts, le reste viendra naturellement avec de la lecture et de la pratique. Je t'apprendrai le plus possible et te fournirai une liste de livre à lire par la suite. A ce sujet je pense qu'une pause s'impose, c'est que je ne suis plus tout jeune moi. Je te propose une petite balade dans le château ajouta-t'il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Et c'est d'une démarche raide et les jambes flageolantes que Lly s'évertua à suivre Dumbledore qui semblait, lui, avoir retrouvé ses jambes de jeune homme. Il arpenta les couloirs pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, tentant de se trouver des repères à travers les différentes statues et peintures qu'il apercevait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête alors que celui-ci traversait la tapisserie qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

- Mais que vois-je, un élève ? Est-ce déjà la rentrée scolaire ? Dieu du ciel le fait d'être un fantôme dérègle complètement la perception du temps qui passe !

- Vous faites erreur messire, corrigea Lly respectueusement tout en s'inclinant. « Je suis un simple visiteur pour le moment, je n'obtiendrai le statut d'étudiant que dans deux mois »

- Dieu tout puissant, ils les prennent maintenant au berceau. Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Nick mon vieil ami, veut-tu bien cesser d'importuner mon hôte ! rouspéta gentiment Dumbledore qui avait fait demi-tour pour voir ce qui retenait son élève.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, bougonna le fantôme avant de bomber le torse et de redresser fièrement sa tête qui retomba presque immédiatement sur le côté, « cela s'appelle la courtoisie monsieur, c'est ce que fait tout sorcier qui se respecte où sont donc passé les bonnes manières de nos jours, qu'il est loin le temps où un badeau était décapité au moindre signe d'irrespect envers son seigneur ! »

- Certainement depuis que le régime féodal s'est effondré en 1657, répondit sans s'offusquer le directeur, « maintenant si vous le permettez nous avons à faire. Ah oui, avant que j'oublie : indius memorus, articula clairement Dumbledore tout en effectuant un mouvement du poignet un rai de lumière alla entourer le fantôme qui se désintéressa aussitôt des deux sorciers et poursuivit sa hantise de château un peu plus loin.

Lly, après avoir suivi Nick des yeux quelques secondes, tourna la tête vers son professeur et haussa les sourcils interrogateur :

- Combien de temps avez-vous mis pour apprendre la magie sans baguette Monsieur ?

- Tu ne m'appelleras pas par mon prénom n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit ledit Monsieur avec amusement. « Pour répondre à ta question il m'a fallu une à deux décennies pour l'acquérir mais pour toi je doute qu'il faille autant de temps, ton héritage magique t'y aidera. »

Dumbledore ne put retenir un petit rire face à la mine soulagée qu'afficha son élève oui un enfant, avec la sagesse d'un adulte, mais un enfant tout de même à qui il restait tant à découvrir, un enfant qui, malgré sa volonté et sa détermination, doutait parfois de ses capacités. Quel dommage qu'une si belle âme soit dissimulée et atrophiée pour le bien du plus grand nombre, Llywelyn avait le potentiel pour devenir un grand sorcier, un homme qu'il serait fier d'appeler son ami. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Albus soupira profondément et repris la route vers le lieu qui, il ne doutait pas, engendrerai de l'intérêt et de l'émerveillement chez le jeune garçon.

Après un corridor traversé et un escalier emprunté ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination : la bibliothèque. Là des étagères emplis de livres les attendaient, des milliers d'ouvrages, de manuels, d'autobiographies, de guides qui ne demandaient qu'à être consultés. Lly passa quelques minutes à fureter entre les rayons, ses yeux se posant sur un titre intéressant, ses doigts caressant la reliure en cuir d'un épais manuscrit, une sensation d'ivresse et de plénitude le submergea, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Dumbledore dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour capter l'attention du garçon, quand cela fut chose faite il désigna de la tête l'obscure arrière salle fermée avec une corde.

- Ici Llywelyn est située la réserve où sont stockés non seulement les livres de techniques avancés mais également ceux de magie noire et ceux considérés comme extrêmes ou trop avant-gardistes. Pour y accéder, les élèves doivent habituellement avoir l'autorisation signée d'un professeur, tout intrus non-autorisé est automatiquement détecté et les livres se mettent alors à crier, rendant l'individu quelque peu sourd durant les heures qui s'en suivent. De même une alarme retentit dans le reste de la bibliothèque alertant Mme Pince la bibliothécaire. Le dernier à s'être fait attrapé par elle ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Heureusement pour toi nous n'en viendront pas à de telle extrémité quand moi-même ou le Professeur McGonagall te jugeront prêt un passe illimité te sera remis, à n'utiliser qu'en dehors des heures d'ouverture cela va s'en dire. Il y a quelques livres maintenant que je t'incite à lire expressément ils te permettront de mieux appréhender notre société, de te familiariser avec le mode de pensée des grandes familles sorcières dont je crains fort qu'une bonne partie des descendants viennent encore grossir les rangs des serpentards. Il te faut absolument assimiler leur histoire, apprendre à les connaître mieux qu'ils ne se connaissent eux-mêmes. Je te conseille également la lecture de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, il peut te paraître ennuyeux voir rébarbatif mais il te permettra de mieux appréhender la vie au château et te donnera les éléments qui te font défauts. Voilà pour les conseils que je peux te prodiguer pour l'instant, je te laisse quartier libre jusqu'au déjeuner tu es libre de te promener dans les couloirs, de te balader dans le parc, évite juste de t'approcher de la Forêt Interdite pour le moment. D'autres obligations m'appellent aussi te dis-je à plus tard, repose-toi car la suite des évaluations aura lieu cet après-midi. »

Après le départ du professeur Lly poursuivit l'exploration des étagères et de leur contenu aussi intéressé et lecteur impénitent soit-il, il n'aurait jamais de toute une vie pour venir à bout de tous ces ouvrages. Il commença donc à mémoriser chaque section et au sein de celles-ci à effectuer une sélection sommaire selon leur centre d'intérêt. Pour sûr il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe et prononça audiblement : accio histoire de Poudlard. Un énorme livre s'envola alors d'une bibliothèque située à quelques mètres de lui et vint se poser délicatement à ses pieds. Voilà pour commencer. Maintenant se posait un autre dilemme, comment rejoindre le parc dont avait parlé Dumbledore.

- Hewill s'il vous plait j'ai besoin de votre aide !

Aussitôt l'elfe surgit à ses côtés

- Que puis-je faire pour maître Lly ?

- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin pour accéder au parc je vous prie ?

Et c'est ainsi que Llywelyn, après 10 minutes de marche agrémentées par le babillage incessant de l'elfe, se retrouva à marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe rendue humide par la pluie du matin. Ciel que ses chères forêts lui manquaient. Et les montagnes enneigées qui les surmontaient, le bruit incessant de l'eau se heurtant aux rochers des ruisseaux, le rugissement des dragons au loin, la compagnie des licornes, le sanctuaire qui était sa maison lui qui était maintenant apatride et orphelin. Son cœur se sera douloureusement dans sa poitrine tout cela était le passé, des souvenirs précieux mais si pénibles à revivre. Et pourtant c'était à cela qu'il devait se raccrocher s'il ne voulait pas se perdre plus tard dans l'obscurité et la duplicité que deviendrait sa vie.

Lly regarda alors le ciel où les rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre à travers de lourds nuages gris. Mon père, s'exclama-t'il à haute voix, je sais que ce n'est là la vie que vous auriez souhaité pour votre fils, je suis désolé si l'existence que j'ai choisi de mener vous peine ou vous contrarie mais je n'ai d'autres choix que de me tourner vers les ténèbres et d'y faire face, de me déshonorer et de trahir les idéaux et les valeurs que vous m'avez inculqués, je suis réellement désolé. Et c'est avec désespoir et souffrance qu'il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Aujourd'hui s'arrêtait sa vie de Mahashkar et débutait celle d'espion au service de la lumière, celle qui le mènerait à travers la haine, la violence, le chaos, la trahison, la soif de pouvoir, la folie. Llywelyn Amwn s'éteignait aujourd'hui, sans corps à enterrer ni personne pour le pleurer, et c'était mieux ainsi il ne voulait faire vivre à personne la douleur de perdre l'un des siens lui qui avait vu partir tout le monde, c'est pourquoi il était la personne la plus à même d'accomplir sa tâche d'espion, il n'avait plus rien ni personne qui lui soit cher à protéger, seul lui restait l'espoir qu'un jour d'autres personnes, d'autres communautés pourraient vivre dans l'harmonie et la sérénité sans crainte de voir apparaître des hommes en noir au visage dissimulé, baguette au poing, hurlant des incantations qui ravageaient le corps et l'âme des personnes présentes. Pour lui il était déjà trop tard, jamais plus il ne connaîtrait l'insouciance et la paix de l'esprit qui l'habitait quelques mois auparavant. Cela lui paraissait si proche et pourtant si lointain il avait tant parcouru depuis, ne connaissant dans un premier temps que la fuite, l'errance, la peur, le désespoir et la misère, les rues sales aux maisons délabrées, les orphelins en haillons se battant pour un morceau de pain, les femmes abandonnant leur enfant pour ne pas le voir mourir de faim. Et ses Dames aux pendant si lourds que leur tête s'affaissait d'un côté ou d'un autre sous leur poids, ces Messieurs à l'allure impérieuse qui marchait comme si le monde leur appartenait, ces mêmes personnes dont le regard devenait dédaigneux et sardonique lorsqu'il se posait sur son visage crasseux dissimulé derrière une écharpe, les vêtements déchirés, les membres décharnés. Bien souvent il avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée sous les coups d'un marchand qui ne voyait en lui qu'un énième mendiant venant le voler ou sous le porche d'une maison, recroquevillé, cherchant à se protéger des bourrasques du vent d'hivers, l'estomac vide et le corps recouvert d'ecchymoses. Il ne dut son salut qu'à la chance et au secours inattendu d'un vieil homme aux yeux éteints qui lui proposa sa maison comme refuge pour le soir de noël. Et un soir devint deux, puis trois, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, une entente cordiale s'établissant entre les deux sorciers, l'enfant exécutant les tâches sommaires que la cécité de l'adulte rendait difficiles voire impossibles à accomplir, et cela en échange d'un lit, d'un feu de cheminée et d'un repas chaud trois fois par jour. Pas une seule question ne fut posée, ce en quoi Lly fut reconnaissant, pas d'attentes ou d'expectatives juste une coexistence aimable et paisible.

Jusqu'au jour où, alors qu'il lisait comme tous les jours la gazette du sorcier à son hôte, il put enfin mettre un nom sur ces hommes qui avait massacré les siens : des mangemorts. Selon le journaliste, un certain Abbes Kean – dont l'annonce de la disparition quelques jours après la publication de son article passa quasi-inaperçu dans le monde sorcier- ces individus dont le nombre restait à déterminer étaient à la solde d'un homme qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort mais dont le véritable nom était Tom Jedusor. Il s'agissait d'un excentrique et arrogant sorcier qui prônait la supériorité de la race sorcière et en particulier celle des sangs pur sur toutes les autres. Il était décrit comme un individu pervers qui prenait un plaisir certain à éliminer dans de grandes souffrances les moldus et toute personne opposée à ses idéologies. C'était un monstre aux idées de grandeur et aux ambitions démesurées dont celle de vaincre la mort elle-même n'était pas la moindre. Le reste de l'article se poursuivait de façon tout aussi dénigrante et peu flatteuse, affichant l'intention délibérée de provoquer chez le lecteur de l'antipathie et du dégout à l'encontre de ce nouveau croque-mitaine. La fin de l'article, elle, prévenait et incitait le lecteur à mémoriser ce nom car à n'en pas douter on en entendrait parler dans le futur. Quel dommage que l'éditeur de la gazette lui-même n'eut pris cet avis en considération avant de faire publier l'article à la page 37, entre la revue botanique et les demandes de brevet.

Je nous prévoie un bien triste avenir, avait commenté tristement son hôte en reposant sa tasse de thé d'une main tremblantes sur un petit guéridon. « Ces mêmes termes furent employés dans ma jeunesse pour décrire un autre puissant sorcier et reçurent le même accueil indifférent c'était pourtant l'aube d'une des périodes les plus sombre de notre histoire : la naissance et l'avènement de Gellert Grindelwald. Retiens bien cela mon enfant : les jours sombres arrivent, une nouvelle guerre se prépare qui divisera le monde sorcier en deux et n'apportera que misère et chaos. »

Sur ce le vieil homme s'était levé difficilement et d'une démarche laborieuse avait quitté le petit salon, laissant Lly en proie à des questions sans réponses. Mangemorts, Lord Voldemort, guerre, chaos. Mais que venait faire son peuple là-dedans ? Quelles menaces les pacifiques Mahashkars, retirés depuis plusieurs générations dans leurs montagnes loin de la société sorcière, pouvaient-ils représenter pour cet homme ? Pourquoi un mage noir s'était-il aventuré avec ses hommes dans une contrée si éloignée, allant à la rencontre d'un peuple méconnu et ignoré et tout cela afin de les tuer sans sommation aucune ni avertissement? C'est sur ses interrogations que l'enfant avait gagné sa chambre à son tour. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, l'esprit perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quand le sommeil arriva enfin les paroles du vieil homme lui résonnèrent aux oreilles _les jours sombres arrivent, une nouvelle guerre se prépare. _

Cette nuit-là des visions vinrent troubler son repos, les premières depuis le massacre. Dans chacune d'elle apparaissait deux facteurs communs : un vieux château entouré d'un parc, d'un lac et d'une immense forêt et un vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux yeux pétillants de malices. Nuit après nuit d'autres visions vinrent lui rendre visite, lui dévoilant des éléments flous de l'avenir, lui indiquant le rôle qu'il devrait tenir dans un futur proche, son implication, sa métamorphose en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas et ne ressentait pas la nécessité d'être, et encore, toujours ce château et cet homme ! Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Lly sentait que cet individu était étroitement lié à son avenir, il devait le trouver.

Aussi un matin trouva-t'il quelques prétextes afin de le décrire à son hôte qui, après quelques secondes de réflexion, lui désigna la bibliothèque et cita le nom d'un ouvrage qui traitait des plus grands sorciers du siècle. Lly découvrit ainsi l'identité de son mystérieux personnage : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard et vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald. Il en avait déjà entendu parler par son grand-père mais n'en avait jamais vu le portrait. Les jours suivant Lly récolta toutes les informations qu'il put trouver sur Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Poudlard et lorsque le printemps fut bien engagé pris congé de son hôte et se dirigea vers le château. Un scénario se formait dans sa tête, il lui restait à convaincre le sorcier de son bien-fondé.

Voilà qui est chose faite soupira Lly, maintenant commençait la phase d'orchestration puis ce serait celle plus difficile et complexe de l'interprétation qui s'écoulerait sur des années. Le dénouement, lui, restait dans le noir, la fin n'étant pas rédigée.

Lly ouvrit le manuel emprunté dans la bibliothèque, il était temps de se mettre au travail, beaucoup de choses restaient à réaliser.

* * *

><p>L'heure du déjeuner arriva, puis celle de l'évaluation. L'après-midi se déroula aussi vite que la matinée. Déjà une journée s'était écoulée, laissant le garçon épuisé mais satisfait. A voir le visage serein et souriant du professeur il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cette satisfaction.<p>

- Comme je le pensais, débuta le vieux sorcier, tu as des aptitudes bien au-delà de ceux d'un troisième année en potion et en herbologie tu as la maîtrise des sorts les plus simples, ton port de baguette et ta prononciation sont excellents, tes capacités d'apprentissage et de compréhension d'un nouveau sortilège sont impressionnantes. Tu as l'esprit vif et curieux, d'une singulière logique mais qui te caractérise. Tu dois cependant prendre d'avantage confiance en toi, prendre conscience de tes facultés, n'avoir aucun doute où tu ne pourras intégrer serpentard, connu pour hébergé les plus orgueilleux. Tu dois aussi t'exercer en métamorphose et en sort de combat. Tes capacités de concentration et de relaxation sont bonnes mais tu dois davantage les développer à travers la méditation et divers exercices intellectuels, ainsi pourrons-nous commencer la legimencie et l'occlumencie dès le mois d'août. »

« Durant ta petit promenade dans le parc j'ai adressé un hibou à un vieil ami spécialisé dans la découverte de manuscrits rares et anciens peut-être sera-t'il en mesure de nous trouver quelques livres sur la magie et les aptitudes mahashkarienne. Ne t'en fait pas, mon ami est une tombe et possède cette qualité formidable de ne jamais poser de questions. » rajouta Dumbledore, les yeux pétillant de malice.

« Maintenant mon jeune élève il est temps d'aller prendre une douche et de nous sustenter. Ensuite il me restera un sujet quelque peu délicat à aborder avec toi ce soir. »

* * *

><p>Le repas, bien que parfaitement appétissant, fut quelque peu ignoré par Lly dont l'appréhension grandissait à la pensée de la discussion avec le directeur. Il avait une idée du thème dont voulait l'entretenir le professeur et une part de lui rejetait ce qu'il savait être inévitable, cette part de lui qui restait attachée à son héritage mahashkar.<p>

* * *

><p>- Installes-toi confortablement; veux-tu une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon acidulé ? demanda Dumbledore tout en contourna son bureau.<p>

Réponse négative.

Dumbledore s'assis à son tour et regarda l'enfant droit dans les yeux ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une petite voie lui disait que le garçon savait la tenue de l'entretien aussi ne tourna-t'il pas autour du pot.

- Il te faut changer d'identité, tu ne peux pas être présenté en tant que Llywelyn Amwn. Jedusor ne doit pas apprendre qu'il reste un Mahashkar vivant, et surtout pas qu'il réside à Poudlard. J'ignore les griefs qu'il tenait à l'égard de ton peuple ou les raisons de ses agissements mais je sais que toi vivant il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour t'éliminer, y compris attaquer l'école et ses occupants. Ta présence ici représente une menace pour tous aussi devons-nous à tout prix la dissimuler.

- J'en suis conscient, articula Lly avec difficulté. « C'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez modifiez la mémoire de ce fantôme ce matin n'est-ce pas ?

Face à cette remarque qui apparaissait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question Dumbledore ne put retenir un sourire. Cet enfant âgé seulement de neuf ans était vraiment clairvoyant. Il sentait en lui une maturité et une sagesse que bien de jeunes adultes ne possédaient pas encore.

- C'est exact. Ce qui m'amène à cette réflexion : nous devons modifier ton apparence, bien trop révélatrice. Tes cheveux, tes yeux, l'emblème sur ton front, cela est trop distinctif; pour ta taille elle correspond à celle d'un première année aussi préférerai-je ne pas la modifier, le processus étant assez douloureux. Il nous faut y remédier le plus vite possible, d'abord afin que tu t'habitues à ton nouveau visage, ensuite parce que bien que le château soit vide nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une visite surprise. Comprends-tu ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- Très bien, le processus de modification corporelle est simple en soit bien que connu que d'une poignée de sorcier. Elle allie l'alliance d'une potion et d'un sort de métamorphose. La nouvelle apparence est effective pendant un mois, après la procédure est à renouveler. Il se peut que tu te sentes nauséeux et pris de vertiges les premières fois mais cela est passager. En ce qui concerne les particules de magie évoluant autour de toi un sort de dissimulation suffira. J'ignore comment tu as pu les occulter lorsque tu vivais dans la rue mais nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque ici, cela attirerait trop l'attention. As-tu des questions ?

- Quand la potion nécessaire sera-t'elle prête ?

- Elle est déjà en cours de confection demain elle devrait être terminée et prête à utilisation. As-tu une idée de l'apparence que tu souhaiterais revêtir ?

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, signe chez lui d'une intense réflexion. Soudain un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage décidément trop sérieux pour un enfant de son âge. C'est avec conviction qu'il hocha positivement de la tête.

- Bien ! Enfin arrive la partie la plus complexe et difficile : ta personnalité. Pour appartenir à la maison serpentard il te faut devenir impassible, imperturbable, arrogant, ambitieux, rusé. Du moins en apparence. Certaines mauvaises langues te diront qu'il te faut être fourbe, vicieux, menteur, tricheur, et bien d'autres traits de caractère peu flatteur. Je ne suis pas d'accord, du moins en ce qui concerne le serpentard moyen. En ce qui te concerne tu devras agir ainsi si tu veux plus tard te faire remarquer des alliés de Voldemort. Je suis désolé, je sais que cela va à l'encontre de ton éducation de Mahashkar et est aux antipodes de ta vraie personnalité mais encore une fois nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons que notre projet ait une chance d'aboutir. N'oublies pas, tout cela n''est qu'un rôle, une habile comédie destiné à tromper l'ennemi, il te faut juste dissimuler qui tu es derrière un écran de fumée. Si la tâche devient trop lourde nous pouvons arrêter à tout moment, j'ai accepté de t'aider dans la réalisation de tes projets, pas de te détruire. Et si tu ressens le besoin de parler je suis sûr que le Professeur McGonagall se fera un plaisir de jouer les confidentes durant l'année scolaire et moi-même durent les vacances. Tu dois me promettre de toujours être honnête avec nous sur ton ressenti et tes difficultés suis-je clair ?

- Je le ferai j'en fais la promesse.

Dumbledore acquiesça à son tour. Le sentiment d'affection qu'il avait ressenti dès son premier contact avec l'enfant ne fit que s'accentuer. Celui de colère et de d'aversion aussi à l'encontre du destin qui faisait reposer sur ces minces épaules une si lourde et délicate responsabilité. Il devait envoyer un hibou le plus vite possible à Minerva. Le garçon avait besoin de se sentir encourager et soutenu dans sa réalisation nul doute que Minerva comprendrait l'urgence de sa missive et interromprait ses vacances en Ecosse.

- Voilà qui est dit ! Il commence à se faire tard. Je propose que nous nous retrouvions demain comme ce matin dans la grande salle. Je te communiquerai alors ton emploi du temps et une liste de de lectures que je t'encourage vivement à consulter. Pour ce soir je t'invite à réfléchir à un nouveau nom. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur et merci. Merci pour tout ce que vous faites, je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Sur ce l'enfant s'inclina et quitta silencieusement la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Cet enfant est la patience et la douceur même pensa Dumbledore avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre pour contempler le parc, prenant au passage un des bonbons décliné par son élève. Il est également déterminé, obstiné, intelligent, courageux, ajouta-t'il mentalement, il n'a pas peur de défendre ce en quoi il croit et fait preuve d'une total abnégation en ce qui le concerne et c'est cela qui m'inquiète songea-t'il avec tristesse. Un enfant de son âge ne devrait penser qu'au quiddich, au courses de balai et à s'amuser avec ses amis, pas à devenir un pion sur un échiquier aux contours mal définis et aux joueurs encore inconnus du reste du monde. Pas à devenir un soldat dont les actions se déroulent dans l'obscurité loin des regards, loin des renforts également. Un combattant de l'ombre qui incarne l'espoir derrière un masque de haine, méprisé de tous, ignoré par chacun, du moins la vraie part en lui.

Le pire dans tout cela est qu'il avait accepté d'en devenir complice et qu'il s'apprêtait maintenant à y entraîner une vieille amie. Dire que le directeur s'appréciait à cet instant aurait été un mensonge absolu. La honte et le mépris de soi le dévorait. Complice, destructeur d'enfant, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Jedusor, criait en lui le sorcier empli d'idéaux et d'utopies naïves qu'il avait été à vingt ans toi aussi tu sais te servir des autres pour arriver à tes fins, caché derrière ton bureau tel un marionnettiste qui tire ses ficelles. Le sorcier de 120 ans qu'il était à présent aurait aimé rétorquer que Lly y avait consenti, voir l'y avait encouragé mais il savait que c'était là de fausse excuse. La guerre changeait les gens et pas forcément en bien. Et il n'en était pas exempt. A la lumière des événements, surtout les plus sombres, le blanc se faisait toujours gris, cette teinte triste et désolante, annonciatrice de changement et de perturbation.


	3. Et la vie s'organise accueillant un

**III- ****Et la vie s'organise accueillant un nouvel individu en son sein**

Des petits pains, du jus de citrouille, de la marmelade, du bacon et des saucisses composèrent leur petit déjeuner. Contrairement à la veille les deux personnes présentes dans la Grande salle conversaient tranquillement.

- As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière ? As-tu eu des visions ?

- Non lui répondit l'enfant, elles semblent m'avoir oublié dès l'instant où j'ai franchi les murs de l'école. Peut-être me faut-il un temps d'adaptation et des circonstances particulières pour qu'elles se manifestent, comme chez Mr Alestore, le vieil homme qui m'a hébergé avant mon arrivée ici. Je comprends leur utilité pour notre cause et pourtant je suis soulagé de ne plus les avoir, dit l'enfant en baissant les yeux vers la table, les joues rosies par l'embarras et la honte.

« Je sais c'est mal de ressentir cela, de les rejeter alors qu'elles constituent un atout et un arme certaine mais je n'aime pas la perte de contrôle avec la réalité qu'elles provoquent, la sensation de détachement et de dépersonnalisation qu'elles induisent, les images de chaos, de cruauté, de mort qu'elles me montrent et la souffrance qu'elles m'occasionnent. Je déteste tout cela Lly s'interrompit quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vide, le visage crispé par la tristesse et la douleur.

« Chez mon peuple avoir la faculté de double-vue était à la fois un don et un fléau une légende racontait qu'un jeune sorcier, une nuit de lune rouge, s'était retrouvé pris au piège dans un bois au cours d'une tempête de neige; alors qu'il attendait patiemment que la mort vienne le chercher une nymphe de la forêt se présenta à lui et lui proposa un marché : s'il lui apportait d'ici l'aube trois plans de mauve douce et de l'écorce de sauge noire elle le guiderait jusqu'à l'orée du bois et bénirait sa maison. L'homme accepta immédiatement et rapidement effectua sa tâche. Curieux de nature il s'enquit de la raison de posséder ces deux ingrédients la nymphe lui répondit alors qu'elle se préparait à réaliser une potion permettant à son peuple de lire dans les astres et lui expliqua la composition et la réalisation de ladite potion tout en l'accompagnant à l'entrée du bois comme elle le lui avait promis. Arrivé chez lui le sorcier, un amateur de potion, tenta par curiosité plus que par convoitise la réalisation de la potion et en but un flacon. Mais une erreur fut faite ou le breuvage ne convenait pas aux hommes toujours est-il que le résultat fut mitigé il possédait à présent la capacité de voir l'avenir mais dans ses visions il devenait un rêveur actif, il ressentait la douleur, la peur, la misère, il devenait témoin des atrocités commises dans le monde sorcier sans qu'il ne put rien y faire. L'homme consulta tous les maitres potion du pays, tous les guérisseurs mais rien y changea. Nuit après nuit il goutait à l'avenir et chaque matin il se réveillait avec effroi, cherchant désespérément à se rattacher au présent, à garder l'illusion que rien n'était décidé et tout restait à venir. Il sombra peu à peu dans la folie, se retira dans la forêt où il avait rencontré la nymphe et disparu à jamais. Cet homme était un sorcier mahashkar, c'est pourquoi de temps en temps naît un enfant avec le don de double-vue. Au fil du temps les visions se sont faîtes moins violentes, plus espacées, leurs champs d'action s'est restreint, leur contenu s'est opacifié. Le liseur-de-songes comme on nous appelle ne sombre plus indubitablement dans la folie, il arrive à se détacher à présent. Voilà pourquoi il s'agit à la fois d'un don et d'une malédiction. Un don car on peut anticiper la famine en faisant des réserves, les maladies en préparant des potions en plus grand nombre, un hiver un peu plus rude en confectionnant des linges plus épais, mais pour le réaliser le viveur-de-rêve doit d'abord le subir à travers ses songes, connaître la faim, le froid, la maladie. »

Il tourna sa tête vers celle de Dumbledore et planta ses yeux améthystes dans ceux du sorcier : « voilà pourquoi j'appréhende la venue des visions, c'est égoïste et j'en suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas, à mon stade actuel, à faire abstraction de mes sentiments. Je suis désolé.

- Jamais l'homme aux doigts gelés ne s'aventurera à les plonger dans le feux d'un brasier, il évitera à tout prix la douleur qu'il sait inévitable, même si pour cela il devra les perdre. C'est dans notre nature Lly, il est normal de vouloir fuir la cause de nos souffrances. Surtout ne culpabilise jamais d'être simplement humain, ajouta le Professeur avant de se rapprocher de l'enfant et de poser la main sur sa frêle épaule.

« Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir expliqué tout cela, de t'être remis à moi parfois se confier permet d'évacuer sa douleur, de personnifier ses craintes et de les affronter, de s'en remettre au regard de l'autre il n'y a pas de faiblesse à se dévoiler. N'ai jamais honte de t'ouvrir à moi, toi plus que beaucoup d'autre, de par ton vécu, en a le droit. »

Pourtant Dumbledore savait que cela n'était pas près d'arriver il voyait en Lly quelqu'un de réservé, d'introverti, de discret qui se refermait sur lui-même dès que la conversation prenait un tour un peu trop personnel, qui se cachait tel un chat dans le noir pour soigner ses blessures. Lly pouvait lui faire confiance en ce qui concernait son futur, proche ou lointain, mais il n'en était pas de même avec son passé et les cicatrices de celui-ci qu'il dissimulait farouchement derrière un masque de détermination et de bienveillance, protégeant ses émotions de toute intrusion extérieure. Et il ne le blâmait pas, c'était de ce monde extérieur qu'étaient venus les hommes en noir responsables de son malheur.

« Pour changer de sujet as-tu réfléchi au nom que tu porteras ?

- L'emblème de la maison serpentard étant un serpent j'ai pensé à un nom ayant une consonance reptilienne comme Serp ou Snape ou Ssinas.

- Snape me parait très bien. Et en ce qui concerne le prénom ? On m'a toujours dit que le prénom que l'on donnait à un enfant influençait son devenir que ce soit au niveau de son caractère, de son comportement ou de ses qualités et défauts. Que penses-tu de Severus ?

- Severus, Severus Snape. Je pense que ça sonne bien. Me voici devenu Severus Snape. Il lui faut maintenant une histoire, une famille, il faut lui créer une personnalité bien à part afin qu'il ne se mélange pas à Lly.

- Nous nous en occuperont plus tard. Je suis, commença Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu pas un bruissement d'ailes.

Un magnifique hibou noir et blanc vint se poser sur son épaule, lui présentant sa patte où était attaché un petit parchemin. Albus reconnut immédiatement l'oiseau comme étant celui de Minerva il remercia l'animal avec un morceau de bacon et prit connaissance de la missive. C'était la réponse qu'il attendait. En effet après le départ de Lly la veille il avait adressé une lettre à Minerva lui demandant de le rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais.

- Bien bien bien murmura le professeur tout en tirant sur sa barbe. Devant le regard interrogateur du garçon il ajouta « il semble que le Professeur McGonagall nous fasse l'honneur de sa présence dès cette après-midi. Les rouages de notre projet s'assemblent Lly, maintenant si tu as terminé ton déjeuner je te propose de commencer. »

Un parchemin apparu devant l'enfant. Dessus figurait la liste des cours que lui dispenserait son nouveau mentor durant la semaine. Et ainsi se déroulait sa journée :

De 9h à 11h15 : leçon de charmes et de sortilèges

De 11h15 à 12h : temps de récupération, temps libre

De 12h45 à 15h : exercice de méditation et de réflexion

De 15h à 16h30 : apprentissage des mœurs de la société sorcière britannique

De 16h30 à 18h : leçon de potion

Le lendemain :

8h45 à 11h : charmes et sortilèges

11h30 à 12h15 : us et coutumes du monde sorcier

13h à 15h : méditation

15h15 à 18h : potion et botanique

Le surlendemain :

8h45 à 10h45 : métamorphose

10h45 à 12h15 : analyse des pratiques sorcières

13h à 15h : défense contre les forces du mal

15h à 16h : méditation

16h15 à 18h : charmes et sortilèges

Et ainsi se déroula le reste de la semaine, des cours d'histoire de la magie, d'astronomie, d'étude des moldus venant s'ajouter au reste.

* * *

><p>La première journée venait de s'écouler. Epuisé mais satisfait, Lly –ou plutôt Severus car tel était son nom présent- déambulait seul dans les couloirs, cherchant à se familiariser avec les lieux. Il se dirigeait vers ce qu'il souhaitait être la Grande Salle lorsque des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles.<p>

- Albus, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Jamais dans tout l'histoire de Poudlard l'école a accueilli un élève aussi jeune, peu importe les circonstances.

- Je sais Minerva mais nous n'avons d'autre choix. Les ténèbres s'élèvent une nouvelle fois, déjà les centaures s'agitent dans la forêt interdite selon Alfedor Gorth les Banshees se regroupent à l'est et les géants au nord. Toutes les créatures magiques réagissent Minerva, elles perçoivent les signes annonciateur de guerre et de destruction et peu d'entre elles sont enclin au pacifisme, soupira le vieux sorcier. « La main noire du destin va de nouveau frapper et je ne peux laisser quelque tradition se mettre en travers de ma route. Certes Llywelyn n'a que 9 ans mais il représente déjà de par sa nature une menace pour l'ombre. Je sais que cela parait monstrueux mais je ne peux malheureusement faire abstraction de l'avantage certain qu'il représente, enfant ou non. Il connait les risques et les désagréments qu'il encoure, en fait c'est lui-même qui est venu à moi. Je ne suis pas fier de moi en ce moment mais les circonstances m'obligent à me salir Minerva.

- N'y a-t 'il aucune autre solution ? Un enfant doit-il être sacrifié pour le plus grand bien de tous ? Sommes-nous à ce point acculé et désespéré ? s'exprima avec anxiété McGonagall que les arguments du directeur avaient ébranlée.

- Je n'en vois pas d'autre pour le moment. J'ai confiance en ce projet, il peut aboutir. Llywelyn est vraiment déterminé mais aussi téméraire et habile soit-il il ne peut effectuer cette tâche seul, il a besoin de nous. Il a besoin de vous !

- Ainsi soit-il, je m'incline et accepte le rôle qui est le mien, déclara McGonagall, une note de profonde amertume et de résignation dans la voix avant d'ajouter plus fermement : « mais uniquement pour le bien être de l'enfant. Si je découvre qu'il souffre de cette situations plus que de raison je mets fin à tout cela, même si je dois pour cela lui lancer un sort d'obliviate ou vous affronter. Peu importe qui il est ou ce qu'il sera il reste un enfant Et je veillerai à ce que ni vous ni lui ne l'oublier.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous très chère Minerva! Et je suis profondément navré de vous mettre dans cette position que vous désapprouvée. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, je vous propose d'aller à la rencontre de notre jeune ami, vous allez l'apprécier j'en suis sûr, c'est un enfant délicieux.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques mètres plus loin, Minerva se retrouva en présence d'un jeune garçon aux long cheveux blancs et aux yeux fascinants.

Le reste de la soirée permit de lier plus ample connaissance. Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompé, McGonagall ressentit immédiatement en elle le désir de protéger et d'aider cet enfant si jeune qui avait déja traversé tant d'épreuves et qui en rencontrerait tellement d'autres, toutes positives si cela ne tenait qu'à elle mais hélas il en avait été décidé autrement.

* * *

><p>L'été s'écoula plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, déjà les préparatifs pour accueillir les élèves accaparaient le directeur qui ne trouvait plus guère de temps à accorder à Severus. Les journées de celui-ci n'en demeuraient pas pour autant inoccupées. Entre les cours avec le Professeur McGonagall, ses lectures, les exercices de méditation et la pratique de sortilèges il lui restait peu de temps libre. Il avait cependant trouvé le temps pour se promener et à présent il connaissait le château, ses labyrinthes et passages secrets, son parc et les contours du lac mieux que le contenu de ses poches. La Forêt Interdite restait pour le moment un domaine peu parcouru et uniquement en compagnie de Minerva ou de Dumbledore mais il doutait que cela resta le cas très longtemps.<p>

Dans 2 semaines commenceraient les cours, dans 2 semaines il mettrait en application ce qu'il avait appris jusque-là, dans la limite des connaissances d'un première année s'entend-il, il débuterait sa nouvelle vie en tant que Severus Snape, fils de Eileen Prince et de Fallon Snape, deux sang-purs outre-Atlantique ayant quelques attraits pour la magie noire et la pureté raciale, et ayant disparu avec leur second enfant dans la cordière des Andes 7 ans auparavant laissant Severus comme unique bénéficiaire de leur immense fortune. Un oncle éloigné l'avait alors pris en charge et éduqué dans la voie choisi par ses parents. Entendant parler d'un lord aux idées similaires et qui commençait à prôner et à agir ouvertement en Angleterre, son oncle avait décidé de le faire intégrer Poudlard, et ainsi s'expliquait la présence d'un sang-pur inconnu dans les rangs des premières années.

Durant l'été, Lly avait construit et aménagé la personnalité et l'histoire de Severus Snape. Il serait froid, arrogant, sarcastique, asocial et médisant à l'encontre des autres élèves, ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à Serpentard il se montrerait discipliné mais calculateur, vindicatif et revanchard tout en abordant profil bas face aux professeurs, il se montrerait intéressé par les arts obscurs et méprisant à l'encontre des moldus, il adopterait un comportement tel qu'il se ferait détester par ceux n'ayant pas les mêmes idées que lui sur la pureté du sang, un comportement qui lui attirerait l'attention et l'intérêt des partisans et des futurs mangemorts qui sommeillaient dans les rangs des élèves voir des professeurs. Il venait de créer un personnage détestable de par son comportement et repoussant de par son physique. Celui-ci en effet avait été modifié le lendemain de l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall, le laissant avec des cheveux mi- long, noirs et graisseux, une peau sèche et grisâtre, des yeux sombres et plissés, et un organe protubérant au milieu du visage. Severus Snape était aussi vilain de corps que d'esprit. Il avait fallu à Lly plusieurs jours pour ne plus sursauter à la vue de son nouveau visage et s'habituer aux mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et s'accrochaient au col de sa robe.

Il se sentait prêt à présent à accomplir sa tâche. Cet été avait été épuisant mais enrichissant et formateur. Il avait atteint le niveau d'un quatrième année dans bien des matières, et le sixième en ce qui concernait son sujet favori : les potions. Déjà Minerva envisageait de lui apprendre les bases pour devenir un animagus et Dumbledore prévoyait sous peu de l'initier à la magie sans baguette. Les cours de legimencie et d'occlumencie avait débuté 3 semaines auparavant, le laissant troublé et tourmenté après chaque séance, se remémorant son passé et revivant le massacre des siens. Dumbledore affirmait qu'il se débrouillait très bien et l'encourageait à poursuivre ses efforts pourtant Lly détestait ses deux matières presque autant que les visions qui le visitaient de nouveau après plusieurs mois de répit.

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour, de nature singulière, aujourd'hui il quittait Poudlard. Certains professeurs revenaient le soir même et il était certain que la présence d'un élève dans les murs de l'école à cette période de l'année aurait fait parler. Il avait donc était convenu qu'il loge dans un petit appartement possédé par un cousin de Dumbledore à Pré-Au-Lard et qui était inoccupé depuis de nombreuses années.

Après deux mois de compagnie il allait retrouver sa vieille amie la solitude. Durant les quinze prochains jours il serait de nouveau seul enfin si il faisait abstraction des quelques visites que Minerva avait programmer d'effectuer. Il avait été convenu qu'Hewill reste au château, le babillage et la conduite parfois auto agressive de l'elfe pouvant représenter une source de distraction pour le jeune garçon qui avait encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer.

Il en était là, à préparer ses affaires, et à emballer divers livres empruntés à la bibliothèques : sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés, hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques, théorie de la métamorphose transsubstantielle, étude de l'analogie des grandes familles sorcières, et deux trois autres ouvrages auquel il comptait consacrer du temps lorsque Dumbledore pénétra dans sa chambre.

- Je vois que tu es bientôt près à emménager dans ta nouvelle demeure. Ceci est la dernière fois que nous nous rencontrons en tant que maître-élève avant l'été prochain; dès la rentrée je serai le Directeur de Poudlard et tu seras un étudiant parmi d'autres, s'exprima Dumbledore de façon claire et anodine. « Ta présence ici a énormément compté pour moi, continua-t'il cette fois visiblement ému, « être de nouveau entouré de rires d'enfants, bien que ceux-ci furent trop rares à mon goût, retrouver la joie d'enseigner, discuter de sujets simples et variés, avoir de la compagnie, tu m'as rappelé ce qu'être parent signifiait. Tu es un enfant formidable et si bon, n'oublies jamais qui tu es je t'en prie, n'efface pas Llywelyn Amwn de ta vie pour permettre à Severus de s'épanouir, supplia le vieux sorcier. « J'attends notre prochaine rencontre avec impatience. Maintenant il te faut partir, Minerva viendra te voir dès que possible et Kappas, mon elfe, t'apportera tes repas et tout ce dont tu as besoin. Prends soin de toi mon enfant, termina un Albus les yeux anormalement brillants.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que deux petits bras vinrent encercler sa taille c'était la première fois que l'enfant se permettait de manifester un geste d'attachement et de tendresse aussi manifeste en dehors des sourires posés et de la bienveillante douceur que son regard arborait parfois. Par Merlin que Llywelyn allait lui manquer.


	4. IV Premières prises de contact

**IV- Premières prises de contact :**

Des centaines d'enfants franchirent les halls du château, braillant, gesticulant, riant ou terrifié. Jamais Severus n'avait vu autant de monde réuni en un seul lieu les rues parfois animés de Londres et celle plus modestes de Pré-Au-Lard ne l'avaient pas préparé à une telle cohue, à pareil rassemblement. Il se sentit un peu étouffé, bousculé par les plus âgés, enveloppé dans le vacarme qui l'entourait.

Lui et ses camarades de première année furent maintenus à l'écart tandis que les autres se précipitaient sans vers la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de la répartition allait bientôt commencer.

A côté de lui se tenait un garçon fluet aux traits réguliers et au visage fatigué qu'encerclaient de courts cheveux châtains clairs et qu'illuminaient deux yeux ambrés. C'était ces yeux qui attiraient immédiatement l'attention, des yeux tristes, embrumés qui trahissait le mal-être et le désarroi de son propriétaire. Une aura particulière et paradoxale l'enveloppait, une sensation de douce fragilité se mélangeant à une force intérieure et une capacité d'acceptation étonnante pour un enfant si jeune, le sentiment de malaise et de non-appartenance qu'il dégageait venant renforcer cette impression. Il se tenait contre le mur, semblant vouloir se fondre en lui, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine et le regard posé au sol. Il était intimidé, troublé, terrifié. Il leva prudemment les yeux lorsqu'il sentit s'appesantir sur lui le regard de Severus il tendit prudemment sa main et d'une voix timide et inquiète se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin.

Lly ressentait la peur du rejet qu'éprouvait l'autre garçon, un profond manque d'assurance et de confiance en soi émanait de lui il semblait ne pas avoir l'habitude d'interagir avec les autres, il lui avait fallu semble-t'il réunir tout son courage pour pouvoir exprimer ces quelques mots. La personne qu'avait été Lly aurait accueilli avec respect et sympathie les efforts consacrés par l'autre garçon, d'autant plus qu'il éprouvait la sensation de nombreuses similitudes entre eux : la douleur, la solitude, une profonde tristesse pour ne citer qu'elles. Mais le personnage qu'il se devait d'incarner devait réagir autrement et c'est donc avec un dédain et une arrogance qu'il était loin de ressentir que Severus ignora totalement la tentative de socialisation de Remus. Lupin ne put cacher la blessure qu'il ressentit face à ce rejet et abaissa précipitamment la tête afin de dissimuler sa honte. Lly sentit un nœud envahir son ventre, un sentiment de dégout l'envahit on y est, pensa-t'il en resserrant sa cape autour de lui, place au serpentard que j'ai modelé.

L'échange et surtout son aboutissement n'échappa pas à un autre garçon situé à quelque pas de là. Et c'est d'une voix claire et profonde qu'il lança à l'attention de tous :

- C'est impressionnant l'aplomb et l'idée de grandeur qui habitent certains, ils pensent que leur rang ou leur sang leur permettent d'ignorer certaines choses comme la politesse, la civilité ou tout simplement un bon shampooing. Pourtant avec une tête pareil je me ferrai une joie d'accepter toute démonstration d'amitié, on ne sait jamais si une telle opportunité se reproduira un jour.

Cette remarque pleine de fiel et de mépris fut accueillie par quelques rires et gloussements. Severus tourna la tête vers son tout nouvel adversaire. C'était un garçon longiligne à la silhouette élancé et athlétique, aux cheveux noirs mi- long et sagement coiffés en queue de cheval, aux yeux gris où se reflétaient assurance et malice, avec à ce moment-là une froide colère et un profond dégout. Tout en lui respirait confiance, hardiesse, débrouillardise, solidité et témérité, allié à un esprit vif et une langue acerbe si la tirade qu'il venait de faire était significative. Severus venait de trouver là sa Némésis. Il s'apprêtait à réagir avec sarcasme et suffisance quand il fut interrompu par le Professeur McGonagall qui lança un regard sévère et autoritaire aux deux garçons.

- Premières années avancez !

Severus et l'autre garçon restèrent un moment à se dévisager, le visage fermé, la bouche fermée en un rictus peu amène et les yeux illuminés d'une lueur mauvaise. Cela aurait pu continuer longtemps encore si ce n'est le raclement de gorge qu'émis McGonagall derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

* * *

><p>La surprise et l'étonnement envahirent Severus tout autant que les autres élèves. Là n'était pas la Grande Salle où il avait pris ses repas durant l'été. Le plafond enchanté était à présent activé, reproduisant le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. Cinq longues tables se partageaient la surface de la salle à présent, au-dessus de quatre d'entre elles flottaient des bougies, des fantômes et les bannières désignant les quatre maisons la dernière table était celle qu'occupait les professeurs et à son centre le Directeur.<p>

Celui-ci se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux élèves, un sourire de bienveillance éclairant son visage.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue chers enfants ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres. « Le monde de l'enfance est merveilleux, fait de mystères, de surprises, de découvertes et d'exploration. D'apprentissage également, de choix, de prise de conscience, d'amitié. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici dans ce qui sera je l'espère le début d'une grande aventure. Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de rejoindre vos petits camarades et de profiter du festin devant vous au lieu d'écouter les élucubrations d'un vieux fou. Aussi place à la répartition.

Là-dessus le Professeur McGonagall s'avança et déposa un vieux chapeau fripé sur le petit tabouret en bois qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Après un chant relativement ennuyeux commença la répartition.

- Magna Aberdish, serdaigle

- Ewan Amnester, serpentard

- Ramilda Battles, poursouffle

- Ian Battles, gryffondor

- Michael Bell, serpentard

- Alicia Bimgle, poursouffle

- Sirius Black,

Severus vit s'avancer le garçon effronté et sûr de lui qui lui avait tenu tête et l'avait ridiculisé un peu plus tôt. Un Black ! Il ne s'attendait pas à cela la personnalité du garçon ne collait pas avec ce qu'il avait appris des Black au cours de ses lectures. Certes il sentait de l'arrogance et de l'assurance en lui mais les membres de cette vieille famille étaient connus pour leur froideur et leur bonne tenue en société aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pris la parole pour défendre un inconnu en se raillant de l'attitude hautaine d'un autre ou se gausser de son apparence. Ils aimaient la discrétion par-dessus tout, et les bonnes convenances. Il regarda attentivement le garçon se placer sous le chapeau et ne fut pas étonnamment surpris lorsque le chapeau s'écria :

- Gryffondor !

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Minerva qui resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, le nez plissé. Un Black dans sa maison, aussi plausible qu'un vampire se pavanant en tutu dans les rue de Glasgow. Elle sentit naître les problèmes à la vue de cette tête angélique. Un je-ne-sais-quoi lui affirmant que sa vie paisible et bien tranquille de directrice des Gryffondor venait de s'achever et qu'il lui faudrait demander prochainement au Professeur Slughorn une potion de camouflage afin de couvrir les cheveux blancs que le comportement du jeune Black provoquerait indubitablement.

- Kilims Bottrop, serpentard

Et ainsi continua la répartition jusqu'à ce que ce fut le tour de Remus. Comme pour Sirius Black le choixpeau magique prit un temps de réflexion anormalement long. Severus se demanda si les autres élèves avaient également remarqué. Ainsi donc Lupin était plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, il faudrait garder un œil sur lui. Severus se surprit à ressentir une curiosité amicale à son encontre, Lupin avait quelque chose en lui qui lui plaisait bien qu'il ne sache encore quoi.

- Remus Lupin, gryffondor

Severus le vit s'installer à la table de se nouvelle maison, s'asseyant à la gauche de Black qui lui tapa dans le dos et lui tendit la main tout en initiant le contact. Ce que nul ne savait encore était qu'il s'agissait là de la naissance d'une des amitiés les plus sincères et fraternelles que Poudlard avait connue depuis celle des Pères Fondateurs.

- Milia Mallow, poursouffle

- Arthur Penbarc'h, serdaigle

- James Potter, gryffondor

Là non plus rien de surprenant.

Garçons et filles continuèrent à défiler, ceux qui furent désignés comme serpentards s'attirant immédiatement le dédain et l'antipathie des autres élèves.

- Severus Snape

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le choixpeau il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au directeur, lequel hocha discrètement la tête dans un geste d'encouragement. Tout était en place. Avant de prendre place il vit son prénom être murmurer plusieurs fois par Lupin qui leva timidement les yeux vers lui et encra son regard dans le sien. Ambre contre onyx, lumière contre ténèbres. Severus se sentit hypnotisé et englouti par ce regard, comme si ses secrets étaient dévoilés et mis à nus. Cette sensation fut brutalement interrompue par quelque chose qu'on apposa sur sa tête. Bientôt une voix grave et caverneuse résonna dans son esprit

- Ainsi voici l'enfant dont m'a parlé le directeur. Décidément c'est une répartition singulière à laquelle je participe ce soir, d'abord ces deux gryffondor, et puis toi. Tout comme eux tu es particulier. Un passé des plus délicats, un présent des plus distinctifs. Ton avenir n'est pas enviable, tu déchaineras la haine, la peur ou la convoitise. Tant de réactions négatives générées par un cœur si bon. Tu m'es difficile à placer. Tu as en toi la force et le courage des gryffondors, tu es fidèle et dévoué envers les tiens et es doté d'une grande patience comme un véritable poursouffle, tu sais te montrer réfléchi et as la passion des livres comme tout bon serdaigle, et enfin tu es déterminé et rusé comme un vrai serpentard. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans cette maison que je te vois, tu es trop attentionné et gentil, tes idéaux sont trop purs, ton désintéressement et ton humilité vont à l'encontre de la soif de pouvoir et de l'ambition démesuré de ses membres. C'est pourtant là que je dois te mettre d'après le directeur et d'après ce que je peux voir dans ton esprit n'est-ce pas ? Prends bien soins de toi garçon et comme te l'a déjà dit Dumbledore, n'oublies pas qui tu es, conclut le choixpeau avant de crier d'une voix tonitruante, du moins à ses oreilles :

- Serpentard.

Point d'applaudissements, comme il se l'y était attendu. Il gagna rapidement sa table et les personnes avec qui il devrait créer durant les sept années à venir un semblant d'affinité. Il s'assit à la droite d'un garçon plus âgé aux longs cheveux blonds platine et aux yeux de glace qu'il reconnut comme étant un Malfoy. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui, le scrutant de son regard d'aigle. Severus s'efforça de garder contenance et de ne pas détourner les yeux. Il s'agissait d'un test, l'autre garçon évaluait son courage et son mérite. Au bout d'une minute il fut récompensé par un sourire en coin.

- Il semblerait que cette année nous réserve quelques bons crus. Lucius Malfoy, nouveau préfet en chef des Serpentards.

- Severus Snape, mais je ne t'apprends rien, c'est ce qu'a proclamé cet affreuse toile fripé qu'ils appellent un chapeau, lui répondit Lly sans manifester aucun marque de soumission ou de ravissement qu'un sorcier issu d'une aussi ancienne et puissante famille était « en droit » d'attendre. Il devait la jouer d'égal à égal Severus provenait lui aussi d'une famille haut placé, du moins dans l'histoire qu'avait inventée Dumbledore.

Lucius ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de son attitude et se mit à rire doucement, un son qui provoqua un léger frisson à Severus et le mis immédiatement sur ses gardes. Malfoy était dangereux, il le sentait, un jeune sorcier empli de venin et de poison que dissimulait un visage gracieux et séduisant.

- Severus Snape. Un sang pur aux nobles origines si je ne me trompe. Fraichement arrivé de Nouvelle Angleterre. Tes manières et tes valeurs seront je ne doute pas rafraichissantes et bienvenues dans ce bourbier qu'est devenu Poudlard. Chaque année voit s'accroître le nombre de sang-mêlés et de sang-de-bourbes qui viennent polluer de par leur présence les nobles idéaux de Salazar Serpentard, rajouta Malfoy, une grimace de dégout venant défigurer son visage, comme s'il venait d'avaler une limace épaisse et visqueuse. « Mais ce n'est pas le lieu ni l'endroit pour nous appesantir là-dessus alors que des traître-à-la-race peuvent nous entendre » acheva-t'il avant de se tourner vers le garçon sur sa droite, un sorcier un peu plus âgé que Severus aux traits grossiers et à l'allure et la carrure de gorille.

Severus profita du repas pour observer les élèves à sa table. Certains étaient chétifs, d'autres taciturnes, certains enthousiastes d'autre encore songeurs mais tous affichaient la même expression composée : celle d'une intelligence retors et sournoise associée à une froide arrogance et une impassibilité marquée. A sa table se tenaient certainement des futurs mangemorts, des assassins en devenir dans un corps d'enfant, des amateur en perfidie et malveillance bien qu'âgés de onze ans pour les plus jeunes. Ainsi l'avait voulu leur éducation, ils étaient nés avec une cuillère composée de médisance, de mépris et d'orgueil dans la bouche, le tout recouvert d'une fine feuille d'or et d'argent. Dire qu'ils étaient tous issus du même moule serait exagéré, certains deviendraient des sorciers « acceptables » voir « fréquentables » mais dénués de sens commun et de compassion pour le commun des sorciers assurément. Et il était devenu l'un des leur.

Tandis que la joie et l'allégresse de se trouver ou de se retrouver régnaient aux autres tables, un calme relatif et une constante retenue constituaient l'atmosphère des serpentards. Ils se devaient de montrer plus de discipline, d'élégance et de self-control que tout autre, ils étaient l'exemple de ce qu'un sorcier qui se respecte devait afficher, du moins selon leur conception des choses ils étaient la crème de la crème, descendants des plus puissantes familles de la société. Leur comportement devait être zéro défaut, d'une totale maîtrise. Quelles idioties étaient-ce là!

Ainsi c'est d'un tout coordonné et d'une discipline absolue qu'ils quittèrent tous ensemble la Grande Salle une fois le repas terminé, sous le regard indifférent de bien des élèves, étonnés de quelques autres et moqueur de Sirius Black. Si Severus s'était retourné il aurait pu voir ceci : un Sirius Black hilare, au regard empli de malice et de bravade, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, se penchant pour murmurer quelques mots à un James Potter assis en face de lui, lequel regarda de nouveau les serpentards avant d'éclater d'un rire enjoué et mesquin. L'amitié entre les deux futurs maraudeurs connaissait ses premières minutes. Mais Severus regardait droit devant lui, fixant sa cadence sur celle de ses camarades comme le bon soldat qu'il était ou plutôt qu'il devait être. L'infiltration venait de commencer.

* * *

><p>Ses pas le menèrent à un escalier puis à une succession de couloirs froids et lugubres avec la flamme vacillante des torches accrochées au mur pour seule éclairage. Ils se dirigeaient vers le cachot, vers leur quartier. Un silence étouffant régnait, seul l'échos de leur pas et le bruissement de leur robe trahissaient leur avancée. En tant que nouveau préfet Lucius Malfoy menait fièrement leur petit groupe d'un pas rapide et régulier. Bientôt il s'arrêta devant la lourde porte qui dissimulait la salle commune des serpentards. Un sorcier au nez crochu et à la mine sévère évoluant dans un tableau à la toile jauni par les années exigea alors le mot de passe qui fut rapidement exprimé par Malfoy : vipère d'argent. La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître un salon des plus communs si ce n'est ces mêmes couleurs dominantes qui symbolisaient sa nouvelle maison, le traditionnel vert et argent.<p>

Les élèves se mirent en rang, les uns à côté des autres, se tenant face à Malfoy. Celui-ci, tel un adjudant-chef, les détailla un à un, corrigeant la posture de l'un, se moquant vertement des vêtements froissés d'un autre. Quand il eut terminé il recula de quelques pas et dressa fièrement sa tête :

- Nous sommes l'avenir de notre société, nous en sommes l'élite. Il est de notre rôle de nous montrer dignes de l'héritage qui est le nôtre et d'honorer nos ancêtres en tenant notre rang. Respect, honneur et loyauté, tel est le crédo qui existe dans cette maison nous nous devons d'être les meilleurs, les plus puissants, les plus érudits, les plus craints. Pour cela nous devons nous montrer solidaire entre nous, les autres maisons nous méprisent, nous devons leur montrer la fierté qu'est la nôtre d'être serpentards. Perdez cela de vue une seule fois, écartez-vous une seule fois de notre crédo et c'est l'honneur et la réputation de la maison que vous entachez. Je ne peux permettre cela nous somme un tout, l'individualisme n'existe pas à partir d'aujourd'hui nous sommes une famille dont les membres coexistent et veillent à son unité. Jamais notre maison ne s'est trouvée aussi menacée qu'en ce jour; elle se voit encercler par d'ignominieux animaux. Déjà notre société est corrompue, elle a permis que le sang magnifique et puissant des sorciers soit souillé par l'union des nôtres avec ses créatures abjectes donnant ainsi naissance à des bâtards, des sang-mêlés chaque jour nous nous affaiblissons, nous nous vulgarisons. Mon rôle en tant que préfet est de vous prévenir et vous prémunir contre les sang-de-bourbes qui ont infesté notre école. Ils sont retors, avide de magie, ils dénigrent la vie de sorcier et prône celle de moldus, ce sont de misérables rats qui rependent leurs propagandes comme une maladie. Restez soudés et vous ne serez pas infectés. Respect, honneur et loyauté.

Là-dessus Malfoy se tourna vers le portrait de Salazar Serpentard accroché au-dessus de la cheminée et s'inclina cérémonieusement avant de quitter la salle commune. Malgré le feu qui crépitait, un froid glacial avait envahi la salle. De nombreux élèves éprouvèrent des difficultés à déglutir, d'autres à expulser l'air de leur poitrine tous, ou presque, étaient secoués par le discours de leur préfet. C'est sans un mot et l'air absent qu'ils gagnèrent leur chambre respective.

* * *

><p>Assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées sous les fesses, Severus faisait face au mur. La diatribe de Malfoy Severus l'avait désarçonné et rebuté. Comment pouvait-t'on critiquer un système que l'on ne connaissait pas, le mépriser et le diaboliser ? Les descendants moldus ne faisaient que s'adapter à leur nouvelles conditions en tentant de se conformer à un mode de vie aux antipodes du leur. Ils avaient quelque chose d'admirables de par leur efforts et leur volonté. Il se sentit brusquement pris de nausées, le bras puissant de la panique le saisit, l'empêchant de respirer. Pour la première fois Severus doutait réellement de pouvoir mener à bien sa mission. Il n'avait pas la même façon de penser et d'appréhender que ces gens-là, il n'était qu'un enfant amoureux des arbres et des histoires, de liberté et d'équité, un pacifiste bien-pensant dont le principal défaut était le désir de tout connaître déjà tout petit il souhaitait comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient, leurs origines et leur procédés, cela faisait sourire patiemment sa mère et énervait prodigieusement sa grande sœur de 5 ans plus âgée. Il ne connaissait de l'arrivisme et du narcissisme des hommes que ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres ou observé chez certains adultes dans les rues malfamées de Londres. Ses neufs petites années d'existence et son manque d'expérience au niveau social ne lui avaient jamais parues aussi énormes et handicapantes. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il reste chez son hôte bienveillant et se contente de tâches quotidiennes qui lui correspondaient bien plus.<p>

Il repensa alors à son premier contact, où plutôt l'absence presque total de celui-ci, avec Remus Lupin. Un autre haut le cœur le saisi, accompagné d'un sentiment de honte et de dégout. Il avait fait souffrir quelqu'un, et de façon délibéré. Il se sentit misérable comme jamais auparavant, il était heureux finalement d'avoir changé d'apparence car jamais il n'aurait pu faire face à son reflet. En une seule attitude il avait trahi la majorité de ses idéaux et de ses valeurs morales, celles véhiculées et partagées par les siens : _nous sommes tributaires les uns des autres Llywelyn, nul n'est plus fort ou plus faible que son voisin nous sommes juste dotés d'aptitudes différentes mais tout aussi méritoires chaque espèce, chaque créature est unique et précieuse, elle a un rôle déterminé dans ce qui nous entoure ainsi l'a voulu la Création; toute forme de vie mérite l'attention et le respect._ Cela dit les anciens de son peuple n'avaient jamais rencontré Lucius Malfoy ! Comment pouvait-on respecter les propos émis par ce dernier ? C'était un appel à l'ostracisme et à la ségrégation, à la haine et à la dissension! Il repensa au petit sorcier effacé et réservé qu'était Remus et ne put s'empêcher de tracer une ligne droite et de le placer à l'autre extrémité de Lucius. Black lui se situait quelque part au milieu. Lui aussi possédait en lui une quantité de fierté non négligeable mais celle-ci semblait bien mieux placée que celle du sorcier blond. Il savait défendre ses convictions, en attaquant directement et ouvertement certes, mais il avait un code moral qui lui faisait défendre les plus faibles. Faible, c'était étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à attribuer cet adjectif à Lupin. Quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait bien que cette chose préféra rester dans l'ombre, sans fournir d'explication.

Petit à petit ses yeux se fermèrent, l'entrainant dans un tourbillon d'images et de pensées de plus en plus rapides et indistinctes jusqu'à ce que ce fut le néant total. Morphée l'avait emportée avec elle, refusant pour une fois la compagnie de Dame Souvenir et de Sœur Futur. Malgré son esprit troublé Severus dormi du sommeil du juste.

* * *

><p>Dans une autre chambre à plusieurs étages et couloirs de là deux garçons discutaient avec animation de la répartition, du château, de leurs professeurs et petits camarades.<p>

- Tu as vu un peu ces serpentards ? Pour qui se prennent-ils ? De vertueux sorciers au sang pur ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ils sont plus viciés et corrompus que tous les autres élèves de l'école réunis ! Des parangons de vertu qui se croient au-dessus des autres alors que leurs pets sentent exactement la même odeur si ce n'est pire. Des bouffons oui ! Et leur parade militaire, ridicule, on se serait cru à un défilé du 14 juillet en France! Il serait temps que quelqu'un agisse pour le bien de tous et pour le plus grand malheur des serpentards ! s'exprima avec agacement et énervement un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés et aux yeux bleus cachés derrières d'épaisses lunettes.

- Oh, crois-moi ils vont en prendre pour leur grade, foi de Black. Je n'ai pas quitté une maison remplie de stéréotypes de sorciers morts au XVème siècle pour accepter l'attitude hautaine et imbuvable de quelques spécimens mal engrossés. Je leur réserve quelques surprises de ma composition.

- Alléluia ! Avec ton imagination et mon sens de l'organisation et de la débrouillardise on va décoincer l'atmosphère tristounette de cette école. Attention tout le monde, la paire Potter-Black arrive les serpentards ne savent pas ce qu'il va leur tomber dessus, explosa de rire Potter.

- Black-Potter tu veux dire, tout le travail viendra de moi.

- Eh, je sais travailler quand il le faut, c'est juste que je n'aime pas me fatiguer inutilement. Il y a tellement de chose qui mérite qu'on conserve de l'énergie pour elles. Les blagues et les mauvais coups en sont les têtes de listes. Et puis Potter-Black sonnent mieux.

- Eh ! Il y en a qui aimerait bien dormir, grogna une voix rendue grincheuse par le sommeil.

- Tais-toi Peter, les cerveaux sont de sortie, laissent leur exprimer leur génie, répliqua aussitôt le sorcier.

Derrière eux le bruit d'un corps qui bouge discrètement sous les couverture attira l'attention de Sirius. Peter n'était pas le seul à être quelque peu gêné par leur discussion, ou plutôt son volume. C'était le cas aussi de Remus bien que celui-ci fut trop réservé et poli pour en faire la remarque. Sirius avait remarqué les traits tirés et l'épuisement de son camarade aussi ajouta-t'il raisonnablement :

- Pettigrow a raison, il nous faut nous reposer si nous voulons être au mieux de notre forme, et puis j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil pour conserver ma beauté naturelle moi, s'exprima gravement Black qui fut aussitôt agressé par un oreiller entrant contact avec son visage

- Pauvre de toi, quel dommage que tu ne sois pas né dans la lignée Potter, nous sommes toujours à notre avantage, nul besoin de masque ou de crème à tartiner pour rehausser notre charme magnétique, le chambra un Potter hilare.

- C'est pas vrai, leur parvint la voix étouffée de Peter, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène d'une de ces séries pour filles que regarde ma grande sœur.

Plus féminin encore fut le brusque fard dont furent saisi les deux compères et c'est sans rien ajouté, pour éviter tout embarras supplémentaire, qu'ils se glissèrent à leur tour sous les couvertures, l'esprit envahi par l'idée de dizaines de tours qu'ils pourraient jouer dans les prochains jours. Pas de discrimination, tous seraient concernés, même si l'image fidèle d'un premier année au teint cireux et aux cheveux gras se fraya un passage dans l'esprit sinueux de Sirius. Celui-là méritait une leçon d'humilité, et il n'était pas né le Black qui n'atteignait pas l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, aussi pur soit-il.


	5. V Premiers cours, premières guerres, pr

**V- Premiers cours, premières guerres, premières peurs**

Severus se réveilla avant ses camarades de chambre. Il réunit sans bruit ses affaires de cours –quelques feuilles de parchemins, deux ou trois plumes effilées, les manuels dont devaient se munir les premières années- prit sa douche et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était encore peu fréquentée à une heure aussi matinale, les cours ne débuteraient pas avant deux bonnes heures. A sa table déjeunaient deux élèves, un garçon et une fille, que Severus identifia comme Ewan Rosier et Lana Parkinson, des sixièmes années. C'est sans un mot et avec pour seul salutation un hochement de tête qu'il alla s'installer à leur côté. Après l'avoir gratifié d'un rapide coup d'œil et d'un bonjour tout aussi minimaliste ceux-ci poursuivirent leur messe basse laissant Severus libre d'observer à sa guise les élèves des autres tables. Trois jeunes filles bavardaient avec animation à celle des gryffondors, les mots Potter, sortilèges et lac lui parvenant aux oreilles, ponctués d'éclats de rire son attention fut plus particulièrement attirée par une petite rousse aux cheveux nattés et aux yeux émeraudes malgré un effort visible elle ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement sa nervosité.

- Une sang-de-bourbe, marmonna-t'il suffisamment fort pour attirer volontairement l'attention des deux serpentards.

- Pardon, réagit immédiatement Rosier.

- Cette fille-là, assis à côté de la petite boulotte, c'est une sang-de-bourbe, répéta-t'il avec mépris.

- Et comment le sais-tu ?

- Sa façon de triturer son col de robe comme s'il lui coupait la respiration, elle n'a pas l'habitude de porter un tel vêtement, ceux qui est inimaginable pour une enfant de sorciers, et puis les petits coups d'œil nerveux et timides qu'elle jette autour d'elle dans l'anticipation et l'ignorance de ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Elle ne connait pas le monde sorcier c'est sûr, de là à conclure que c'est une moldus devenue sorcière est un raisonnement facile.

- Tu n'as pas oublié d'être intelligent toi ! ajouta avec admiration Lana Parkinson. « Comme l'a évoqué Lucius nous sommes de plus en plus envahis par cette engeance souillée, comment des individus aussi inférieurs et dénués de toute intelligence se trouvent-ils soudain dotés de magie reste un mystère. Ils devraient savoir rester à leur place et nous laisser en paix, nous les sang-purs, quelle indélicatesse ! »

- La raison pour laquelle mon oncle Balthazar m'a inscrit à Poudlard est qu'il croyait que l'école qui a par le passé accueillie une personne tel que Lord Voldemort ne pouvait qu'être respectable et émérite. Je m'en vais de ce pas lui adresser un hibou. Il se peut que Durmstrang eut été un choix plus judicieux au final. Cela m'a coupé l'appétit, répliqua Severus en repoussant son bol de porridge loin devant lui avec un geste d'agacement avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

L'absence d'appétit il l'avait effectivement mais c'était les propos tenus par Parkinson qui en était responsable. Il savait qu'il devrait s'y habituer, sauter des repas n'était pas une solution en soit, mais pour ce matin c'était trop lui demander. Son premier cour était celui de charmes avec les serdaigles ensuite viendrait métamorphose avec les poursouffles et enfin potion avec les gryffondors, l'ennemi héréditaire des verts et argents.

Ses pas le menèrent sans surprise dans le parc il décida de se diriger vers la volière qui s'élevait fièrement au sommet d'une colline. Ainsi si Rosier ou Parkinson le surveillaient il paraîtrait réellement sur le point d'envoyer une missive. Arrivé au pied de la tourelle il s'assit sur un rocher mousseux, entouré par les hautes herbes, à l'abri des regards, et sorti de sa poche un livre au format réduit. Exterlius manificius articula-t'il en pointant sa baguette, rendant ainsi à l'objet sa taille initiale. _Les vénérables bienfaits de la corne de dru et ses indications dans les antipoisons_. Et c'est en toute tranquillité que Severus s'adonna à sa lecture.

* * *

><p>Il allait être en retard, il devait se dépêcher où il ferait perdre des points à sa maison ce qui entraînerait immanquablement la colère de Lucius. Ce n'était pourtant pas de sa faute si son chemin avait croisé celui de l'héritier Black et que celui-ci avait voulu s'«entretenir» en privé avec lui. Heureusement sa parfaite connaissance du château lui avait permis de le semer, lui faisant prendre un chemin bien plus long. Il lui fallait courir à présent. S'il se faisait attrapé par un professeur il était bon pour une réprimande voir une retenue si celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur. C'est avec un profond soulagement qu'il vit la porte de la salle de cours entrouverte, il était dans les temps il s'arrêta quelques pas avant, repris son souffle, arrangea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche qu'il espérait être digne. Il était le dernier, heureusement le professeur Flinch n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se dirigea vers la seule place qu'il restait, au premier rang, à côté d'un serdaigle au visage sévère qui ne lui prêta aucune attention. Au temps pour moi, songea-t'il.<p>

Le cours s'écoula lentement. Le maniement de la baguette et la formulation des sorts était nullement nouveaux pour lui. Après avoir volontairement échoué à l'exercice à deux reprises il réalisa les attentes du professeur qui lui attribua 5 points. Le reste ne fut qu'ennui et monotonie.

Le cours de métamorphose enchaîna, se déroulant de façon similaire, voyant un Severus installé au premier rang et paraissant attentif aux conseils prodigués par Minerva. La différence notable était qu'il voyait Minerva évoluer dans un contexte différent : celui de l'enseignante et non du professeur particulier. Il lui découvrit une patience à toute épreuve, surtout face à l'incompréhension et aux erreurs répétés de quelques poursouffles. Elle était plus stricte aussi, plus autoritaire, deux poursouffles se virent retirés 5 points pour avoir bavardé. Une fois encore le cours lui parut interminable.

Vint enfin le cours de potion. Cette fois éviter Sirius Black lui serait impossible. Curieusement celui-ci sembla l'ignorer lorsqu'il passa à côté, préférant chahuter avec le fils Potter. James si sa mémoire était bonne. Cela cachait anguille sous roche. Black avait paru trop déterminer à lui parler pour laisser tomber maintenant. Il attendit donc que Black et Potter se fussent installés pour s'assoir à un pupitre situé à l'autre bout. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il savait que la confrontation était inévitable, il préférait juste qu'elle ait lieu au moment que lui choisirait opportun et une salle de classe était loin, très loin de l'être. Le Professeur Keaton était un petit homme à la mine patibulaire, aux gestes précis et à la diction nette et précise d'un caractère égal et impartial, il aurait pu être un excellent professeur si ce n'était son manque de motivation et d'engouement à enseigner. Compétant il l'était pourtant, son discours à propos de mettre la mort en bouteille en avait laissé pantois plus d'un. Malheureusement le ton monocorde et indifférent avait lequel il avait expliqué l'intérêt des potions ne risquait pas d'encourager les élèves à apprécier son cours. Le manque d'attention et d'intérêt qu'il portait à ses élèves étaient tout aussi frappant. C'est à peine s'il leva les yeux de son bureau quand explosa la concoction d'un gryffondor qui poussa un cri aigu avant de serrer douloureusement son bras contre la poitrine, quelques larmes traçant deux sillons sur son visage noirci par la fumée. Il marmonna le mot infirmerie avant de se replonger dans la lecture de quelques magazines de potion. Sirius Black et James Potter regardèrent effarés la scène qui se déroulait devant eux puis leur professeur de potion avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre et d'échanger quelques mots, leur regard s'illuminant brutalement d'une lueur mauvaise. Peu avant la fin du cours une serpentard située à leur gauche poussa un juron, leur adressa un regard assassin et allait interpeller Keaton quand sa potion se mit à bouillonner subitement en émettant un sifflement strident. La serpentarde réagit immédiatement en se précipitant sous son pupitre d'où dépassait uniquement son imposant postérieur. Black et Potter ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et éclatèrent de rire, pliés en deux tout en se tenant les côtes. Bientôt ils furent imités par l'ensemble des Gryffondor à l'exception de Lupin et de la petite rousse aux yeux émeraude. Les serpentards eux étaient loin d'être amusés une aura meurtrière se dégageait dans la pièce déjà un élève un peu téméraire mais surtout vraiment idiot se redressait, la baguette à la main. Heureusement il fut interrompu par la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Néanmoins la guerre était déclarée et le nombre de chaudrons endommagés cette année-là, et les six qui suivirent, restèrent dans les annales de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là Severus n'avait pas la tête à s'amuser. Il avait un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, 35 centimètres de parchemins sur la guerre des Gobelins et sa conséquence au niveau de la production de porte-au-loin, il devait se rendre à la tour d'astronomie pour transmettre un message au Professeur Sinistra et subir en soirée la présence de Malfoy qui depuis quelques jours était d'une humeur terrible, quelque chose à voir avec le refus de son père de lui envoyer quelques centaines de gallions supplémentaires. Mais surtout aujourd'hui était la date d'anniversaire de sa sœur Faylan, elle aurait eu 14 ans.<p>

C'est la tête dans ses pensées qu'il percuta de plein fouet un Sirius Black accourant en sens inverse. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour. Sarcasme, sang-froid, mesquinerie; sarcasme, sang-froid, mesquinerie se répéta plusieurs fois Severus avant de se relever du sol où le choc l'avait projeté. Déjà Black lui faisait face, le regard glacial et méprisant.

- Maudit serpentard ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

- Et toi Black il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te croire le nombril du monde d'autre personne sont supposés arpenter les couloirs mais non, monsieur est persuadé qu'ils s'écarteront forcément devant sa personne. Tu as beau avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor tu n'en demeures pas moins un Black.

Severus avait décidé d'attaquer là où ça faisait mal. Il savait, pour l'avoir observer, que Sirius était terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté par les membres de sa maison, qu'il ne soit pas assez gryffondesque pour eux. Sirius blêmit à ses paroles, ses muscles se contractèrent et il s'avança, menaçant, vers Severus qui s'efforçait de rester impassible.

- Sale petite raclure ! Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'un répugnant serpent, avide et perfide. Tu es l'archétype même du serpentard, à l'attitude hautaine et détestable, au discours fielleux et nauséabond. Tu n'ouvres la bouche que pour proférer des ignominies. Et tu oses te comparer au commun des élèves ? Tu n'es qu'une petite fiotte à l'apparence si repoussante qu'il n'est pas étonnant que tes parents aient préférer la mort plutôt que de supporter ta présence. Je ne comprends pas comment Dumbledore a pu admettre quelqu'un d'aussi repoussant dans cette école, tu dois être source de bien des cauchemars, je me verrai presque plaindre des camarades de chambrée, aussi serpentards soient-ils !

- Tu me vois étonné Black, lui répondit Severus imperturbable en surface, je te pensais incapable d'employer des termes comme archétype et ignominie dans une phrase, et en les utilisant correctement qui plus est. Serait-il possible que tu ais la moitié d'un cerveau finalement ? Ne va pas le crier sur les toits, ton ami Potter pourrait en être jaloux.

- Au moins j'ai un ami moi ! Qui as-tu toi ? Un oncle qui as préféré t'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde pour être sûr de ne plus t'avoir sous les yeux, un homme de bon sens ton oncle ! Des camarades de maison qui ne t'adressent la parole que pour te demander de l'aide pour leur devoir ou pour t'extorquer quelque argent, de bon samaritains en somme. Des professeurs qui ne voient en toi qu'un serpentard un peu plus malin que les autres et donc un peu plus dangereux, un futur mangemort en herbe au destin tout tracé. Non tu n'as rien ni personne, tu es seul et si tu as un brin de compassion en toi, ce que je doute, tu le resteras. Tu portes en toi la mort, ta nature et ton caractère détruit tout sur son passage comme le bon petit serpentard que tu es, tu es incapable de manifester de la bienveillance ou de la camaraderie, tu es cette flamme à laquelle les infortunés papillons viennent se bruler les ailes, encore que ton apparence n'en attirera pas des masses. Il est dommage que je ne puisse suspendre au-dessus de toi un panneau d'avertissement : approchez-vous et vous en souffrirez. Si tu avais un tant soit peu de pitié pour les autres tu te cacherais dans une grotte et n'en ressortirais jamais, cracha Sirius, une rage sourde circulant dans ses veines.

- Je vais me montrer amical et te donner deux conseils : de un tu devrais aller consulter Mme Pomfresh sur le champ, il n'est pas normal que tu aies pu formuler trois phrases plus ou moins intelligibles sans que de la fumée s'échappe de tes oreilles, tu vas faire une surchauffe. De deux tu devrais prendre exemple sur Lupin qui lui a appris quelle était sa place et reste silencieux, quel courageux gryffondor que voilà, sa place aurait mieux convenu à Poursouffle! Une vraie chiffe molle.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se retrouva catapulter sur le mur, sa tête rebondissant contre la parois, les bras suspendus en l'air, incapable de bouger un doigt. Concentré sur les propos qu'il tentait de cracher à la figure de Black, il n'avait pas entendu arriver Potter qui, la baguette à la main, le maintenait dans cette position quelque peu inconfortable. Derrière lui se tenait Lupin.

- Et le fait de cracher sur le dos de quelqu'un quand la personne n'est pas présente pour se défendre est-il l'acte d'un brave ? D'un génie ? Ou d'un hypocrite ? s'exclama fièrement Lupin dont le regard ambré était voilé par la colère refoulée. Il dégageait quelque chose que Severus aurait décrit comme bestial. Il était loin le petit sorcier apeuré du début d'année. Il avait en face de lui un sorcier à la magie ancienne bien qu'elle différait de la sienne. A la différence de celles des Mahashkar, les particules de magie qui virevoltaient autour du jeune gryffondor étaient de couleur pourpre, formant ce qui semblait être une armure de protection. Impressionnant ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas les apercevoir jusqu'à maintenant? Se questionna Severus. Est-ce que Black et Potter en avaient conscience? Peu probable sinon Potter ne se tiendrait pas aussi proche de Lupin qu'il le fait à présent. Puis une idée désagréable s'achemina dans son esprit : Mais si moi j'en suis capable est-ce que Lupin discerne les miennes ? Voilà qui serait catastrophique ! Il devait absolument en parler au Professeur Dumbledore.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de McGonagall

- Que se passe-t'il ici ? Potter, lâchez cette baguette immédiatement ! Vingt points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir attaqué un camarade, s'offusqua McGonagall qui s'avançait vers eux, le visage marqué par la fureur, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Potter obtempéra immédiatement mais sans pour autant manifester une once de remord. Après tout c'était la faute du serpentard graisseux celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu venir, il l'avait épinglé comme une vulgaire punaise sur le mur, et il en était pas peu fier. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Minerva rajoute :

- Et puisque vous semblez manifester tellement d'entrain à l'utilisation de votre magie je suis sûr qu'Argus Rusard serait ravi d'avoir de l'aide pour nettoyer les statues en pierre de l'aile ouest. Vous êtes consigné pour les trois prochains soirs et l'après-midi de samedi!

- Mais Professeur, argumenta le jeune Potter avec désespoir, c'est le premier match de quiddich de l'année. Gryffondor rencontre serdaigle.

- Quel dommage que vous n'y ayez pas songé avant d'agir. 20h dans le grand hall, et ne soyez pas en retard, Argus déteste cela, répondit McGonagall que le désespoir de Potter n'émouvait point.

James allait en rester là lorsqu'il vit apparaitre sur le visage de Snape un sourire narquois et empli de suffisance. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et n'eusse été le mouvement que Remus fit pour se placer légèrement devant lui, directrice de maison ou pas, il en aurait fait de la charpie.

Severus avait conscience que de par son attitude provocatrice il venait d'entamer les hostilités, la guerre était déclarée. Restait à lancer la première attaque.

- Pardonnez son geste à James, s'exprima-t'il d'un ton condescendant en se tournant vers McGonagall faisant ainsi dos aux trois compères, « il se peut qu'il ait mal interprété certain de mes propos et j'en suis navré je ne pense pas qu'il est réellement réfléchi aux conséquences de son geste. Bien sûr je ne cautionne pas celui-ci mais son jeune âge en fait un jeune chien fou un peu insouciant et impulsif qui n'a pas réfléchi voilà tout! » asséna Severus avec ce qui ressemblait à de la parcimonie et de la pitié. « Je vous le demande Professeur, en tant qu'élève de Serpentard, permettez à James d'assister au match. Je suis persuadé que les trois soirs de retenue seront amplement suffisants pour le raisonner.

- C'est tout à votre honneur Mr Snape, cinq points à Serpentard pour votre largesse d'esprit, répondit une McGonagall qui avait bien du mal à retenir son sourire face à l'horreur qui se lisait sur le visage de Black et de Potter. Elle décida de poursuivre la plaisanterie tout en aidant Severus à parfaire son rôle de petit serpentard méprisable et tête à claques en ajoutant d'un ton sévère :

- Quand à vous Mr Potter je vous autorise à assister au match de samedi mais que je ne vous y reprenne plus. Aujourd'hui vous avez couvert de honte votre maison en vous conduisant de façon impulsive et belliqueuse. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur votre petit camarade qui me semble être quelqu'un d'amical et de modéré.

Severus se retourna alors pour observer la réaction de Potter celle-ci était pour le moins burlesque. Un scarabée aurait pu s'engouffrer dans sa bouche tellement celle-ci était béante. Il était au bord de l'apoplexie et n'eusse été la claque vigoureuse que Black lui administra dans le dos il s'en serait évanouit. Ce dernier, après son geste de premier secours, regarda Severus d'un air mauvais et dégouté. Ce sale petit rat s'en sortait tout naturellement, et avec l'estime de leur propre directrice de maison. Il était rusé et quel hypocrite manipulateur, mais avec le sens pratique et le pragmatique de Remus, la haine que devait à présent ressentir James et son propre génie créatif allié à un esprit revanchard et audacieux, Snape allait amèrement regretter avoir mis les pieds dans cette école il en faisait son chemin de croisade comme disaient les moldus.

Conscient des velléités meurtrières que de deux des trois Gryffondor devaient à présent ressentir, Lupin restant de marbre le rendant difficilement déchiffrable, Severus estima plus prudent de leur fausser compagnie. Aussi alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à partir inventa-t'il l'excuse du besoin d'informations supplémentaires pour la réalisation d'un sort pour la suivre sous les regards écœurés et mauvais de Black et Potter.

* * *

><p>- Je vais me le faire, ragea Potter en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, cognant dans les murs et shootant dans les vêtements en boule sur le sol. «Cette sale chauve-souris graisseuse ! Ce misérable déchet de troll ! Je vais lui faire la peau même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais avant d'être expulsé de Poudlard et envoyé à Azkaban ».<p>

- James, calmes-toi tu m'empêches de penser ! Assis-toi et rends-toi utile, lança calmement un Sirius en mode réflexion.

- Calmes-toi, calmes-toi, hurla aussitôt James en parodiant Black, c'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui vient de te faire vicieusement insulté par Snape, engueulé par McGo et qui doit à présent montrer de la reconnaissance envers cet immonde bâtard!

- Mais ça en valait la peine ! Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tu l'as plaqué au mur ? On aurait dit qu'il se faisait attaquer par un hippogriffe j'ai cru qu'il allait faire dans son froc ! Et puis on ne pouvait pas le laisser dire des méchancetés sur notre Remus ! s'exclama triomphalement Sirius.

- Merci James, ajouta alors timidement Remus, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. « Merci pour avoir pris ma défense, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça compte pour moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi Snape en a après moi, et ce depuis le premier jour ».

- Laisses tomber Rémy, ce gars n'a pas besoin de raison pour se montrer exécrable, c'est dans sa nature, répliqua Sirius en mode consolation. « Il est né moche comme un poux et vicieux comme une teigne. Je suis sûr que la sage-femme a pris ses jambes à son cou quand elle l'a mise au monde. »

- Et que ses parents ont dû payer gracieusement le service des déclarations de naissances pour que sa photo ne soit pas imprimée, ajouta James en prime. « Et heureusement, il aurait à lui tout seul fait de la publicité pour le programme de limitation des naissances. »

- Dommage que ses parents n'est pas suivi cet restriction eux, renchérit Peter qui se sentait un peu exclu de la conversation, n'ayant pas été présent lors de l'altercation.

Ils partirent tous les trois dans un énorme fou rire, accompagné par le sourire placide d'un Remus plus amusé par le comportement de ses camarades que par la diatribe anti-Snape. Néanmoins ça le perturbait d'être la cible gratuite du serpentard. C'était une première. D'habitude les gens le méprisaient ou le rejetaient du fait de sa condition de loup-garou, son père lui-même le détestait et le rabaissait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait avec des propos cruels et blessants, l'accusant d'être l'unique responsable de la mort de sa mère, de la honte qui s'était abattu sur la famille du fait de son statut de monstre, de l'argent qu'il avait dû dépenser pour construire cette cave fortifiée où il enchainait son fils les nuits de pleine lune, et parfois quand il avait bu, ce qui arrivait trop souvent, il ne rechignait pas à lever la main sur Remus ou à utiliser le pied, le ceinturon ou tout ce qui lui tombait sous la man. Alors oui, les abus en tout genre, l'abandon, la douleur, la haine, il les connaissait personnellement depuis ses 5ans, mais au moins il y avait une raison. Ici il n'y en avait pas et ça le terrifiait. Il entendit le loup en lui ricaner méchamment, celui-ci ne perdait jamais une occasion de le railler ou de le diminuer, de lui rappeler sa condition de bête furieuse assoiffée de sang. Cette manifestation se faisait toujours plus forte les jours précédant la pleine lune, le loup prenant un malin plaisir à lui faire prendre conscience qu'il perdait peu à peu son humanité, son combat pour rester homme . Il se sentait plus irritable, plu prompt à l'agressivité, il supportait difficilement qu'on entre dans son espace personnel, qu'on le frôle ou le touche. La lumière se faisait plus vive, ses sens plus affutés jusqu'à en être douloureux. Il sentait son corps réagir aux contraintes climatiques, se préparer pour la transformation, dégageant en lui des décharges d'adrénaline. La vue de la viande réveillait ses instincts carnivores et il devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter dessus. Il détestait cette phase où se mélangeait en lui le psyché du lupus sans qu'il ne put rien y faire. Il avait conscience des bas instincts de la bête, de son besoin de domination, son inclinaison à la violence. Il vivait avec la crainte qu'un jour il ne pourrait se contrôler et alors ses nouveaux – ses seuls- amis se détourneraient de lui, avec raison. Il détestait leur mentir mas il connaissait le coût du rejet et du dégout pour l'avoir payé bien des fois, si son secret venait à être découvert il ne faisait pas un doute qu'il serait renvoyé chez son père qui n'attendait que ça, qu'il échoue. Dumbledore, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ses idéaux bien-pensants, ne pourrait rien y faire. Aucun parent n'accepterait que leur enfant partage le même dortoir, la même salle de cours avec une bête féroce.

- Eh Rems, soit pas triste, lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille qui avait profité d'une bataille rangée d'oreiller entre James et Peter pour se rapprocher garçon, le faisant sursauter. « Toi, mon ami, tu es trop sérieux pour ton âge tu dois apprendre à t'amuser et à relâcher la pression! Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner dans les cuisines voir si on peut y chiper quelques gâteaux ? Avec un peu de chance on croisera quelques première année de serpentard et on mettra en application ce sort de coassement dont nous avons parlé avant-hier. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La voix du bon sens en lui lui criait de ne pas céder, qu'il ne pouvait y rien de bon qui en ressorte, mais l'air de chien battu de Sirius associé à l'idée de se changer les idées eu raison de lui et c'est avec discrétion que tous les deux quittèrent la chambre, laissant à Peter et James le soin de saccager un peu plus la pièce déjà classée zone sinistrée.

* * *

><p>- Parfois en parler fait du bien tu sais ? dit tout haut Sirius tandis qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs direction le parc où ils comptaient ce régaler des fruits de leur larcin.<p>

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, ne me prend pas pour plus idiot que je ne suis, veut-tu ! Je disais que parfois parler de ce qui ne va pas, de ce qu'on a sur le cœur peut soulager. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton sommeil souvent agité, la façon dont tu t'isoles volontairement pour disparaître dans un monde où il ne me semble pas bon vivre, la lueur de tristesse qui gagne tes yeux quand James ou Peter reçoivent une lettre de leur famille toi qui n'en as jamais, la panique qui te saisit quand quelqu'un te touche ou parle trop fort ou trop durement près de toi, ton inclinaison naturelle au repli sur soi et le caractère timide et réservé que tu arbores par peur des autres, peur de leur rejet et de leur réaction, peur de leur curiosité et de leur volonté de te connaître. Et puis cette misère que tu crois devoir porter seule quand bien même tu es entouré de personnes prêtes à t'écouter, à t'aider. Je connais le poids de certains secrets que l'on pense inavouables, abominables, crois-moi je ne suis pas novice en ce domaine, je sais aussi la nécessité d'en taire certains, de les enfouir profondément, mais pas au point de s'écrouler sous leur poids, pas au point de vivre avec la peur au ventre qu'ils soient un jour dévoilés. Et toi Rémi tu ne vis pas, tu survis autant que faire se peut, tu tentes de garder la tête hors de l'eau sans même t'apercevoir que tu t'éloignes du rivage.

Il s'interrompit dans ses énumérations pour jeter un coup d'œil à Remus qui s'était brusquement arrêté. Celui-ci était en proie à la panique la plus totale. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses membres étaient parcourus de légers tressautement, ses mains agressées par les ongles de ses doigts qui s'y enfonçaient profondément, sa respiration se faisait rapide et saccadée, déjà ses lèvres prenaient une teinte légèrement bleutée et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front.

- Eh mec, ne te met pas dans tous tes états pour si peu. Si tu veux pas en parler ça me va ! Par Merlin Remus calmes-toi, tu vas finir par te sentir mal.

A peine eut-il prononcé ses mots que le jeune garçon s'écroula au sol, son bras gauche amortissant maladroitement le choc. Le bruit sec qui résonna dans le couloir et la position peu naturelle du poignet de Remus provoqua des hauts le corps chez Sirius. Quand il se fut repris il s'agenouilla auprès du garçon dont la respiration, toujours irrégulière, s'accompagnait maintenant de sifflement de douleurs. Si la couleur de son visage était blanche un peu plus tôt, elle avait pris maintenant une teinte cadavérique qui acheva de terrifier Sirius.

Heureusement l'agonie des deux enfants fut rapidement interrompue par l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Comment a-t 'il sut? s'interrogea Sirius avant de rapidement s'écarter afin de laisser de la place au directeur qui posa une main sur le front de Remus, et une autre sur sa poitrine. Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et murmura un sort que Sirius ne put entendre. Aussitôt Remus s'assoupit, son visage cependant gardait des traces de souffrance et d'affolement et son corps était anormalement raide, pas le moins du monde détendu. Là n'était pas le repos auquel on s'attendait après un sort d'endormissement.

- Accompagnez nous à l'infirmerie voulez-vous Mr Black ! Vous m'expliquerez en chemin ce qui s'est passé pour mettre votre camarade dans un tel état. Il nous faut nous dépêcher, ajouta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils tandis que son regard se posait sur le jeune élève endormi qu'il tenait dans ses bras, « je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille en chemin ! »

Sirius tenta une première fois de se lever sans succès il prit une grande respiration, plaça ses mains sur les côtés avant de placer tout son poids sur une jambe puis l'autre prenant appuis sur le mur dans son dos il réussit à se mettre debout bien que ses jambes semblaient vouloir le lâcher à tout moment. La soirée n'avait pas prise la direction qu'il avait souhaitée. Ce qui devait marquer la naissance d'une franche camaraderie avait viré au cauchemar et il en était tout secoué. Il se sentait confus, l'esprit piégé dans du coton et se demanda un instant si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas lancé un enchantement à lui aussi.

- Définitivement l'infirmerie, entendit-il vaguement murmurer le directeur.

C'est en mode automatique qu'il suivit Dumbledore tant bien que mal à travers le château. Bientôt il arriva à l'infirmerie et avant même qu'il en ait conscience fut installé sur un lit, Remus allongé sur un autre un peu plus loin. Comme dans un rêve brumeux il vit le directeur échanger quelques mots avec Mme Pomfresh qui regarda dans sa direction. Il venait à peine d'émettre un battement d'œil qu'une main surgie dans son champ de vision, un flacon à la main et qu'on pressait quelque chose contre sa bouche qu'il ouvrit par réflexe. Un liquide s'écoula alors dans sa gorge, un arôme de miel et de menthe poivrée, avant de refermer une nouvelle fois les yeux, cette-fois pour une longue période.

Quand son jeune patient fut endormi Poppy se dirigea vers Remus. Celui-ci avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'anxiété son teint tardait à reprendre des couleurs, excepté au niveau de son avant-bras boursoufflé qui arborait maintenant une violente nuance de rouge et de bleu contrastant furieusement avec le reste de son corps. Une profonde fragilité se dégageait de lui et à cela Mme Pomfresh sentit son cœur se serrer.

Plus par habitude que pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait être une fracture elle lança un sort de diagnostic. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas en revanche fut la multitude de résultats qu'elle obtint. Il y avait bien double fracture, au niveau du radius et du cubitus, net et sans déplacement, mais il y avait aussi trace de plusieurs autres, anciennes et moins anciennes, pour certaines mal consolidées, au niveau de la main, de l'épaule, des côtes et de la cheville gauche. Cette dernière était en cours de guérison et il était étonnant que l'enfant eut pu marcher sans boiter. Décidant d'explorer de façon plus poussé son examen corporel elle dénuda le torse du garçon et ne put retenir un petit cri. Là se trouvaient une multitudes de lacérations, certaines encore rouges et inflammatoires, d'autres tout juste cicatrisées, certaines encore mal refermées. Elles étaient toutes rectilignes et régulières, mesurant plus de dix centimètres pour certaines. C'était là les conséquences de la transformation qu'il subissait chaque mois, songea avec tristesse l'infirmière. Ce qu'elle vit sur le dos par contre la laissa perplexe elle appela Dumbledore qui était resté silencieusement près de la porte et s'apprêtait à lui montrer sa découverte quand un gémissement attira de nouveau son attention vers le garçon. Il se réveillait. Tant pis cela devrait attendre plus tard. Et c'est avec la main sûre et des gestes précis qu'elle utilisa potions et enchantements sur le jeune sorcier dont le bras reprit sa forme initiale dans un claquement sonore.

* * *

><p>Dans une autre pièce du château, deux sorciers conversaient tranquillement, ignorant ce qui venait de se produire. Severus et McGonagall étaient installés à une table dans les appartements privés du professeur, une tasse de thé brulant et une assiette de gâteaux secs devant eux. Une douce atmosphère de détente régnait autour d'eux. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, la lune au trois quart pleine s'élevait, éclairant d'une lueur diaphane le parc et une partie du lac tandis que le vent poussait les nuages brumeux dans un ciel étrangement dépourvu d'étoiles. Malgré la fin de l'été, un feu crépitait dans la cheminée il était dur de réchauffer les vieilles pierres du château bien sûr Minerva aurait pu lancer un sort de réchauffement mais elle aimait l'odeur du bois qui se consumait, la douceur des flammes qui donnait à la pièce une lumière tamisée, les ombres dansant sur les murs rouge et or en accord avec les flammes, le crépitement des braises et des brindilles dans l'âtre tout cela la transportait dans l'univers victorien cher à la lecture de son enfance, dans un monde à la Dickens où les enfants étaient si différents de maintenant. Comme celui installé en face d'elle bien que dans son cas son histoire s'apparenterait plus à une tragédie grecque.<p>

- Tu t'es choisi de bien sérieux adversaires Lly mon garçon. James Potter et Sirius Black! Deux garnements au grand cœur, fiers et indisciplinés, des farceurs dont la seule règle est qu'il n'y a justement pas de règles, pas d'interdits. Ils ne sont pas méchants mais leur orgueil va les pousser à chercher rétribution pour l'affront que tu as fait subir à Potter aujourd'hui. Surveilles tes arrières !

- Il me faut attirer l'attention des serpentards les plus âgés et quel meilleur moyen que d'affronter directement l'archétype même de gryffondor, ses deux champions. Braves et loyaux, téméraires et impulsifs. Deux sorciers doués ayant du répondant cela peut même devenir divertissant! répondit Severus avec amusement. Et puis il sera facile pour vous de mettre le holà, vous êtes leur directrice de maison après tout, ajouta Severus avec malice. Et malgré votre air sérieux je sais qu'au fond de vous demeure une sorcière quelque peu mutine, vous allez bien vous amuser.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous Severus ? Calme et discipline c'est ainsi que je dirige ma maison, tenta de s'indigner Minerva sans y parvenir réellement, un petit sourire venant contredire ses propos. Plus sérieusement elle ajouta : « Veilles cependant à ce que cela ne déborde pas. Il est vite arrivé de blesser quelqu'un au passage, même indirectement! Les conséquences de certains actes ou de quelques paroles peuvent être dramatiques sur le psyché humain comme pour le corps, les blessures peuvent créer des cicatrices à l'esprit, qui font tout autant souffrir et qui ne s'effaceront malheureusement jamais. Certaines personnes n'en possèdent déjà que trop. C'est pour cela qu'il est important que tu cibles bien tes rivaux Severus, sois prudent et attentif, une erreur est si vite arrivée, une de celle que l'on regrettera toute sa vie.

- Vous parler de Remus Lupin en possible victime involontaire n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que McGonagall se refusa à toute réponse le sourire triste qu'elle arbora fut à lui seul source de confirmation.

- Il y a quelque chose de particulier chez ce garçon. Je ne peux le définir mais par moment c'est comme si deux entités se partageaient le même corps. Il y a le garçon calme, studieux, posé, accommodant, d'une humeur facile malgré une certaine mélancolie et puis soudain apparaît une facette bien différente, il devient distrait, renfermé, sauvage, ombrageux, se montre distant, solitaire, refusant toute approche ou contact avec véhémence et agacement. C'est un mystère vivant et totalement déstabilisant. On croit le cerner mais ce n'est qu'un masque, et sous celui-ci se trouve un autre masque, et encore un et encore un autre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à dissimuler mais il y met beaucoup d'énergie.

- Il arrive que certaines choses ne soient pas ce qu'elles semblent être, elles deviennent alors dangereusement attractives et parfois causent la perte de celui qu'elles fascinent. La vérité et la nature de ces « choses » sont souvent graves et terribles, c'est pourquoi il faut les aborder avec précautions et parcimonie. Ne te jettes pas dans la gueule du loup pour une fascination anodine. Ta tâche est déjà assez complexe sans en plus t'en détourner.

- En un mot : son histoire n'est pas mienne à découvrir !

- Pas pour l'instant non. Peut-être un jour te sera-t'il devenu indispensable de la connaître et le Professeur Dumbledore se verra forcé de te la raconter mais pour l'instant je te demande juste ceci : ne t'en prends pas inutilement à lui, ne l'implique pas dans les confrontations à venir, il ne mérite pas d'être de nouveau blesser.

- J'essaierai, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais dans la mesure du possible j'essaierai. Mon intention est de faire souffrir le moins de personnes possibles. Potter et Black ont cette force de caractère qui fait que rien ne les touche personnellement, ce sont des combattants. ils me suffisent amplement.

- Bien, bien. Maintenant que le sujet est clos, racontes-moi ta vie d'infâme petit serpentard, fit-elle avec humour, laissant derrière elle le sérieux de la conversation

Et à Severus le soin de raconter les liens qui unissaient les élèves de sa maison, leur vison de l'école, des cours et des autres maisons. Les ambitions de certains, les concepts désuets et sectaires de beaucoup, les doctrines ancestrales qu'ils suivaient et adoptaient sans se poser de questions parce que c'est ainsi que leurs parents les avaient élevés, un endoctrinement sourd et aveugle enveloppé dans un déterminisme absolu. En somme des soldats en herbe incapables de penser par eux-mêmes et à la merci du premier sang pur fanatique et narcissique, entendez par-là Tom Jedusor. Et ceux qui n'adhéraient pas aux idéaux de la maison, c'est-à-dire une poignée, ceux-ci préféraient se taire, se faire oublier pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Lestrange et de Malfoy. Pour l'instant, en dehors des propos anti-moldus et pro sang-pur qui fusaient régulièrement dans la salle commune, il n'y avait eu aucun signe d'approche ou de prise de contact par Voldemort et ses sbires. Mais l'année scolaire débutait juste, il était encore trop tôt pour recruter.


	6. VI Attaques en règle ? Pas nécessaireme

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent à lire mon histoire, qu'ils laissent ou non une review. Un merci particulier toutefois à Liandrin et Elles pour leurs encouragements.**

**Pour l'instant je n'ai imaginé que la trame globale et la fin de ma fic, plus quelques scènes plus ou moins rédigées, aussi n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si vous avez des attentes ou des désirs particuliers, comme le développent d'un personnage, la nécessité d'approfondissements ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis ouverte à toute demande à une exception cependant: je ne vois pas de place pour la romance dans ma fic. Désolée pour les fans.**

**Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, un peu différent des autres. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p><strong>VI- Attaques en règle ? Pas nécessairement!<strong>

Un jeune garçon se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, parcouru de tremblements, des dents s'acharnant inconsciemment sur une lèvre inférieure, comme si seule la douleur pouvait le sortir de son cauchemar, lui permettre d'échapper aux souvenirs qu'il revivait dans son sommeil.

_Ses parents se disputaient encore, son père vociférant des propos et des insultes que l'enfant de cinq ans ne comprenaient pas toujours mais qui devaient être vilains au vue de la réaction de sa mère qui avait commencé à jeter des objets à la tête de son époux. Un vase vint se fracasser aux pieds du garçon mais le petit cri de surprise qu'il poussa passa inaperçu, les deux adultes étant trop occupés à s'entredéchirer pour remarquer la présence de leur fils sur le pas de la porte. Bientôt le claquement sec d'une gifle retentie suivi du rugissement de son père et le petit garçon, paniqué, fit demi-tour et se précipita dans le grand couloir avant de franchir la porte en face de lui, celle qu'il avait interdiction de passer seul, celle qui le séparait du monde extérieur. _

_Dans sa course effrénée l'enfant ne réalisa pas qu'il désobéissait là à l'ordre ultime de ses parents. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, fuir le plus loin possible la furie qu'était devenue sa mère et la bête sauvage qui s'était superposée à son père lors de cet accrochage. Il savait par expérience que cela dégénérerait rapidement en affrontement physique, alimentés de phrases assassines dont parfois, toujours, il en était le sujet. Une chose, la seule, qu'ils avaient en commun était l'idée inébranlable que l'arrivée de l'enfant dans leur existence avait mis fin à leur vie de jeune couple heureux. C'est cette réalisation commune qui mettait souvent fin à leur dispute, finalement d'accord sur une chose. Ils se souhaitaient alors bonne nuit comme si de rien était et regagnaient chacun leur chambre, passant sans s'arrêter devant celle de l'enfant qui, ses petites mains collés aux oreilles, étouffait ses pleurs et sa peine dans son oreiller. Parfois, le lendemain, sa mère lui préparait du porridge au miel et son père lui caressait la tête, comme s'ils étaient honteux des mots vociférés la veille. Dans ces moment-là le garçon se découvrait un semblant de famille, mais cela ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps._

_C'était ainsi que ce passaient les choses. Mais pas ce soir, non ! Ce soir il avait eu soif et était descendu se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine quand brusquement la dispute avait éclaté, ce soir il avait vu sa mère frapper son père une lueur de folie illuminant ses beaux yeux bleus, ce soir il avait vu le visage halé de son père défiguré par la haine et la colère, ce soir les choses avaient pris une tournure visuelle là où seule l'audition avait joué un rôle jusque-là._

_Et l'enfant courait, fuyait. Déjà il franchissait le lourd portail resté ouvert et s'engageait sur le chemin de terre rendu boueux par la pluie qui tombait de façon continue depuis le petit matin, drue et glaciale. Les bourrasques de vent s'engouffraient dans la veste de son pyjamas et maintenant il était transi de froid, mais aussi violentes furent-elles les bourrasques ne stoppèrent pas le garçonnet qui continua sa course vers un lieu que même lui ignorait. Bientôt l'obscurité gagna du terrain, déjà il ne pouvait plus voir à plus de dix mètres. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à remplir ses poumons d'air et sa vision se faisait flou, ses jambes prenaient peu à peu la consistance ouateuse du coton. Petit à petit son allure ralentit malgré lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête totalement, le souffle court et saccadé. Il se laissa tomber sur la racine d'un gros chêne qui se trouvait là, au milieu de dizaines d'autres. Il était dans une forêt ou du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, peut-être s'agissait-il de celle dont parlait Kélian, le fils de la voisine, et que le père emmenait régulièrement pêcher. Ou peut-être était-ce une autre, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une forêt lui, sa mère détestait tout ce qui était susceptible de salir ses beaux vêtements et son père travaillait beaucoup, oui vraiment beaucoup._

_Epuisé par ses efforts et protégé de la pluie par les grosses branches de l'arbre l'enfant s'endormit._

_Chez lui les choses s'étaient calmées, chacun vaquant à présent à ses occupations c'est-à-dire un verre de firewhiskey pour l'un et un de liqueur de salsepareille pour l'autre. Du sort de l'enfant ils ignoraient tout. Pour eux il dormait tranquillement au premier, bercé par les rêves innocents et sereins de l'enfance._

_Seulement il en était tout autre. A quelques kilomètres de là le froid et l'engourdissement réveillèrent le petit garçon qui d'instinct se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les genoux plaqués contre la poitrine ses petits bras les enserrant fermement. Son corps était parcouru de violent frissons et ses doigts et ses oreilles le brulait douloureusement. Des petits picotements cuisants traversaient la voute de ses pieds, là où les épines de pins avaient transpercé la peau et son gros orteil droit était écorché, sans doute la conséquence d'une rencontre inopinée avec une grosse pierre. _

_L'enfant, encore envahi par les brumes du sommeil, mit quelques instants avant de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que la pluie avait enfin cessée laissant les rafales de vent orphelines. L'odorat fut le premier des sens qui lui revint, une odeur de terre et de végétaux mouillées venant chatouiller agréablement son nez. Puis vint l'ouïe. Le bruit d'un oiseau de proie quelque part au-dessus de sa tête le fit sursauter. Une multitudes de bruits s'élevèrent alors autour de lui sans qu'il ne parvient à en deviner la source ou la réelle provenance. Vint enfin la vue; la lune qui était finalement apparue entre deux nuages éclairait faiblement le haut des arbres, leur donnant une allure fantasmagorique, les branches s'agitant tels des spectres affamés dont le but semblait de fondre sur lui. L'enfant se mit immédiatement aux aguets, guettant le moindre mouvement, la plus petite ombre autour de lui. _

_Soudain se fut le calme complet, les oiseaux de nuit cessèrent leur cris, les crapaud leur coassement. Même l'eau du ruisseau à quelques mètres de là sembla s'immobiliser. Seuls les hoquets de terreur et les claquement de dents de l'enfant se répercutèrent dans l'air. Cela sembla durer une éternité quand soudain, alors que l'enfant se détendait enfin, deux buissons à sa gauche bougèrent avant de s'écarter lentement pour laisser passer un immence chien. __L'animal était fort, musclé, d'un pelage noir aussi sombre que la nuit. La taille de ses pattes étaient aussi grande que la quenotte du garçon. _Il ressemblait traits pour traits à l'illustration qui figurait dans un des lourds grimoire de son père, songea l'enfant, celui qu'il lui était interdit de toucher._ Sous le regard curieux du garçon le chien s'avança de quelques pas, huma l'air délicatement avant de tourner tranquillement sa tête vers lui, les yeux ambrés de l'animal rencontrant ceux chocolat du gamin. Comme il l'avait vu faire quelques fois dans le parc où on lui permettait de s'amuser l'enfant tendit la main afin de permettre à l'animal de le renifler. Ni une ni deux celui-ci s'avança en trottinant, d'une démarche souple et gracieux, la langue pendante, les oreilles dressées fièrement et la queue adoptant un mouvement de balancier. Arrivé près de l'enfant il posa délicatement sa tête contre la main tendue laquelle se mit à caresser la douce fourrure de la bête. L'enfant éclata alors d'un rire joyeux, il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était accepté et il venait de se faire un ami, peut-être même un protecteur qui le défendrait contre les dangers et les animaux sauvages qui peuplaient la forêt. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment sans bouger puis l'animal poussa un jappement et fit un bond de côté dans une attitude joueuse, la tête penché entre ses pattes avant, dans l'expectative du jeu à venir. L'enfant se pencha alors pour ramasser un long morceau de bois qui traînait par terre et se redressa, et là il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'animal dont l'haleine fétide lui envahit désagréablement les narines. Les yeux mordorés de la bête semblaient moqueur à présent. Des crocs saillants jaillissaient de sa gueule aux babines retroussées, dégoulinants de baves sanguinolentes; sans qui ne sut pourquoi le visage haineux qu'avait arboré son père un peu plus tôt dans la soirée lui revint en mémoire; soudain une atroce douleur à l'épaule fit hurler l'enfant qui s'évanouit presque immédiatement de souffrance._

Brutalement Remus se redressa sur son lit, le souffle court, glacé par la terreur froide qui l'avait envahi. Instinctivement il porta la main à son épaule. Là se trouvait le sceau de l'ignominie, la preuve de l'abomination qu'il était devenu. Là était la marque révélant le machiavélisme du lupus qui avait aimé jouer avec sa proie, même si celle-ci n'était qu'un enfant âgé d'à peine cinq petites années. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de le laissait en vie, le condamnant par là-même à une vie de damné et de pariât il ne le saura jamais. Pourtant les chances qu'il survive à sa première transformation étaient proches de zéro, il était beaucoup trop jeune. Il avait été trouvé trois jours plus tard par des gardes champêtres, le corps rongé par la fièvre, en proie au délire et à d'horribles hallucinations. Sa condition de lupus-en-devenir le conduisit immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste au service des créatures dangereuses.

De son séjour là-bas il n'en gardait que des bribes, celles du petit garçon qu'il était demandant après ses parents, des parents absentéistes qui étaient restés sourds à ses appels, le laissant seul affronter la souffrance et l'agonie. Celles des médicomages aux yeux emplis de pitié ou de dégout qui se terraient dans un mutisme absolu lorsqu'ils lui prodiguaient les soins avec un profond détachement. Et puis le chaud succédant au froid pour finalement lui relaisser la place, cette sensation de soif inassouvie peu importe le nombre de verres d'eau consommés, les gémissements plaintifs et les hurlements inhumains qui lui parvenaient des chambres alentours, la faim qui lui tenaillait le ventre quand bien même il venait de manger, et la douleur, sourde, terrible, insoutenable, à l'épaule gauche, rebelle à toute potion calmante.

Mais plus que tout c'était la peur dont il se souvenait clairement, celle de l'ignorance, de l'inconnu, de l'abandon. Ne pas savoir ce qui se passait, ce qui allait arriver,où il se trouvait et pourquoi. Et toujours ce silence, ce refus de communiquer, de s'exprimer en sa présence. Les grandes personnes le fuyaient, le laissant seul avec ses questions, ses craintes et sa douleur.

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Tournant doucement la tête, autant par appréhension que par anticipation d'un brusque vertige, ses yeux finirent par se plonger dans le regard gris acier de l'autre sorcier. De l'autre enfant plutôt, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de son ami Sirius.

Celui-ci était assis au bord de son lit, droit comme un i, fixant posément et avec attention son camarade de maison, le visage fermé, le corps tendu, sérieux comme jamais. Parti l'enfant malicieux au sourire enjôleur, envolé le trublion de service aux quinze idées seconde.

Depuis combien de temps Sirius était là? se demanda Remus avec inquiétude. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait été témoin de son cauchemar ? Lui-même avait-il parlé durant celui-ci ? Une brusque pensée balaya soudain toutes les autres: son ami avait-il aperçu la morsure du garou ? Savait-il ? Cela expliquerait son attitude. Remus se sentit pris de nausées, une brusque faiblesse le fit retomber lourdement sur son lit, la tête profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal. Pourquoi ne bouge-t'il pas ? Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? s'interrogea Remus. Il pouvait sentir le regard de l'autre garçon sur lui, lourd et insistant. Encore une fois régnait ce silence familier, celui de Sainte-Mangouste. Et toujours l'inconnu, cette non-connaissance des faits et de ce qui s'était passé, l'absence de données concrètes, les sombres conjonctures que tiraient alors dans son cerveau fatigué, toutes aussi pessimistes les unes que les autres. Le tout amplifié par l'esprit cynique et pernicieux du garou en lui. Il détestait autant qu'il désirait avoir ces réponses, il n'avait jamais aimé l'incertitude, l'ignorance. Celles-ci lui avaient toujours réservé de bien douloureuses surprises, ne s'accordant jamais avec sa condition de monstre.

C'est donc avec une terreur à laquelle se mêlait impatience et anticipation qu'il attendit le verdict, celui redoutable qui déciderait de son sort, qui lui enlèverait tout choix d'avenir et le ramènerait impitoyablement entre les poings de son père.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n''en pouvant plus, il finit par murmurer d'une voix éteinte, les mots s'accrochant dans sa gorge :

- Par pitié, dis quelque chose.

Ce à quoi le silence et une atmosphère tendue lui répondirent une nouvelle fois.


	7. VII Quand certaines vérités sont dévoil

**VII- Quand certaines vérités sont dévoilées :**

Sirius observa son ami avec attention. Il se devait d'être prudent. L'attaque de panique dont Remus avait été victime la veille était bien suffisant, il ne voulait pas en déclencher une nouvelle; savoir marcher sur des œufs sans les casser n'était pas son activité favorite mais heureusement la nature l'avait doté d'un minimum de tact et de retenu. Et à voir l'état de nervosité, de trouble et de désespoir dans lequel était plongé Remus ça n'allait pas être de trop. Son ami était au bord de la rupture, un seul faux pas et il tomberait, et il n'était pas dit que ce soit du bon côté de la route. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela à en juger par la violence de son cauchemar. Sirius ignorait son contenu mais celui-ci devait avoir été particulièrement éprouvant pour susciter un tel état. Et se réveiller pour s'apercevoir que son meilleur ami - c'est ainsi qu'il aimait se voir- en avait été le spectateur ne facilitait pas les choses, lui qui habituellement était si réservé et protecteur envers sa vie privée. Peut-être Remus craignait-il qu'il le juge faible, qu'il le rabaisse ou le tourne en dérision. Ceci expliquerait le ton mi-plaintif, mi-résigné qu'il avait employé pour le faire sortir de son mutisme. Parler. Parler était tellement plus facile quand c'était pour ne rien dire, ou pour attirer l'attention ça le devenait beaucoup moins quand il s'agissait de choses sérieuses et complexes. Oh il savait le faire, ce n'était pas cela, mais habituellement les enjeux n'étaient pas aussi importants, ça ne touchait pas directement une personne à laquelle il tenait.

Optant pour la transparence il prit son courage à deux mains, se leva avant d'aller s'installer au côté de Remus et se lança :

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon, confessa Sirius amèrement, « pas foncièrement mauvais non plus mais je ne peux pas être décrit comme quelqu'un d'empathique, il existe une part de ténèbres en moi, une ombre qui ne demande qu'à sortir et contre laquelle je me bats quotidiennement. »

Il s'interrompit alors quelques instants afin de réfléchir à la façon de formuler ce qu'il allait révéler. Parvenant à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait pas de voie facile il décida de jouer cartes sur table : « Malgré mes seulement onze ans je ne suis pas innocent, plus depuis bien longtemps. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais sache que j'ai fait des choses dans le passé dont je ne suis pas fier, des agissements qui aurait dû me mener sans détour à Serpentard, des actes que je regrette et qui me hante jour et nuit. Je tente de les fuir derrière une personnalité sociable, badine et insouciante. Parfois même il m'arrive d'oublier et de me perdre dans ce jeu de rôle, je deviens Sirius le clown. Et je l'aime ce gars-là, presque autant que je déteste l'ancien moi ».

De nouveau Sirius s'interrompit et leva les yeux vers Remus qui le regardait et l'écoutait religieusement. « Dumbledore avait raison, Poudlard est le lieu des fascinations et des miracles, il est le mien assurément car j'y ai trouvé quelque chose de précieux, de pur et de magnifique, j''y ai découvert une amitié sincère et désintéressée. Et la personne que je souhaite devenir s'y accroche désespérément, s'y construit et s'y épanouit petit à petit. James, Peter et toi êtes mes points d'ancrage, mes guides sur une route qui m'est inconnue. J'étais perdu mais je me retrouve chaque jour un peu plus, grâce à vous. Aussi lorsque je te vois t'éloigné à ton tour, t'oublier dans la peine et la misère, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir moi aussi te tendre la main. Je suis désolé si je me suis montré maladroit hier et ai causé plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de te tourmenter ou de t'effrayer. Certaines choses sont faites pour rester cachées je n'en ai que trop conscience. Ne prends surtout pas mes intentions pour de la curiosité mal placée, il est vrai que je souhaite mieux te connaître mais l'inquisition sorcière a pris fin il y a trois siècle et je ne tiens pas à la remettre à l'ordre du jour. La mine pincée et revêche, tout de noir vêtu, un balai dans le postérieur me remontant jusqu'au cou très peu pour moi. Tout cela pour te dire que je regrette. Ça ne recommencera plus. Je te laisse libre de tes choix, si un jour tu éprouves le besoin de parler je ne te laisserai pas tomber, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, je t'en fait le serment.

Interdit, Remus passa de longues secondes à le dévisager. Lorsque Sirius avait pris la parole il s'était attendu à de la colère, du dégout, peut-être même de la haine mais certainement pas à un discours sur l'amitié, les secrets et la face cachée de son ami.

Il y retrouvait des notions familières comme la honte, la culpabilité, le regret, ce besoin impérieux d'appartenance et d'acceptation, celui de rejeter une partie de soi, la plus détestable. Il doutait cependant que les fardeaux de Sirius soient aussi monstrueux que les siens, il avait une nature profondément bonne contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, dissimulé derrière de la verve et une fierté à toute épreuve, non-feinte celle-ci, mais cette bienveillance était là, dans ses mots, ses regards, ses intentions. Il avait juste du mal à le concevoir, dévoré qu'il était par le remord. Le problème de Sirius était qu'il se voyait plus noir qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Lui par contre était un hypocrite qui mentait sciemment au reste du monde sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Il trompait ses nouveaux – ses tout premiers amis, et ce impunément, jour après jour, pour leur bien tentait-il de se convaincre, mais surtout pour le sien. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas, et plus longtemps cela se poursuivrait plus l'effet boomerang gagnerait en force. Est-ce que ça valait réellement le coup pour au final se retrouver seul, avec un cœur en miettes et des regrets plein la tête ? S'attirer la haine de Sirius et des autres pour quelques caprices d'enfant triste et esseulé? Il ne serait pas le seul à souffrir, il entraînerait égoïstement ses amis avec lui.

Il s'en voulait de s'apitoyer sur son sort sa vie n'était pas facile c'est sûr mais il n'était pas le seul, d'autres soufraient tout autant, voire plus, Certains avait tout perdu, ils avaient été témoin de l'apocalypse qui frappa à leur porte en compagnie de ses quatre cavaliers : la guerre, la mort, la famine et la maladie. C'est ce qui était arrivé à des connaissances de son père, ils avaient vu débarquer quatre hommes en noir au visage dissimulé derrière un masque blanc, des rivières pourpres avaient alors vu le jour tandis que cinq existences disparaissaient dans la mort.

Ces hommes, parfois seuls, parfois en groupe, avaient été aperçus sur le lieu de nombreux carnages, ils semaient la panique avec allégresse et ne laissaient dans leur sillon que chaos, épouvante et désolation. La presse les avaient surnommés mangemort à juste titre car ils s'en régalaient, s'en délectaient de cette gente Dame , et dans leur grande mansuétude ils la partageait sans restriction ni distinction aucune : homme, femme enfant, vieillard, chien, chat, hibou, elfe de maison, tout le monde la rencontrait au grand festin de la vie et pour la majorité d'entre eux la séduisait ils restaient alors auprès d'elle dans le royaume de la nuit perpétuelle, ainsi était le cadeau de ces croque-mitaines des temps modernes.

Oui il n'était pas tant que ça à plaindre. Lui avait une maison, ne connaissait pas la guerre ni la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de réellement cher, sa mère ne comptait pas ou si peu il avait toujours une famille en la personne de son père même si celui-ci avait la main leste, mais toutes les familles ont leurs soucis n'est-ce pas ? Il avait de quoi manger, se vêtir, s'éduquer, se soigner. Et à part ce problème de fourrure une fois par mois il était en relativement bonne santé, si on escomptait les hématomes et contusions, plaies et autres blessures superficielles infligés par le loup les nuits de pleine lune, ou son père les autres soirs du mois.

Relevant la tête prudemment tout en forçant ses doigts à relâcher leur prise de sur les draps il fit face à Sirius dont le regard sincère et inquiet confirmait ce que Remus avait perçu à travers la voix et le discours de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci prenait réellement à cœur son bien-être, il se préoccupait de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de malice ou de fourberie inscrit sur son visage, il était à cet instant l'honnêteté personnifiée. Quelle que soit sa réponse Sirius l'accepterait.

- Merci. Merci d'être là à mes côtés, et pas seulement dans cette infirmerie, commença lentement Remus. « Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir je ne suis pas doué dans les relations sociales. Jusqu'à Poudlard j'ai vécu un peu à l'écart de la compagnie des autres enfants. Mon père disait que c'était dangereux, pour moi ».

Les mots exacts de son père avaient été plus cinglants et pernicieux « _Un seul faux pas garçon et tu regretteras d'être venu au monde je t'enfermerai dans la cage qui est tienne au sous-sol, la raclée du siècle en prime. Personne ne doit connaître l'abomination que tu es, je ne supporterai pas d'être une nouvelle fois montrer du doigt comme à Willow Creek_. _Ta mère n'est plus là pour te défendre à présent, tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant de la tuer._

Sa mère, le protéger ? Quand était-ce arrivé ? Entre deux verres ? Ou lorsqu'elle fuyait précipitamment la pièce où il se trouvait ? Quand elle quittait leur maison des jours durant sans donner la moindre explication ? Ou bien quand il hurlait de souffrance dans la cave après chaque transformation et qu'elle jetait un sort d'insonorisation pour ne plus entendre ses cris, pour renier l'existence d'un fils maintenant devenu bête? Non elle ne portait plus ce titre depuis cette nuit-là, celle de la morsure, mais l'avait-elle jamais portée ? Au moins son père s'intéressait à lui, à sa manière, il acceptait son existence à défaut de sa condition.

- Tu étais malade ou …, demanda Sirius, hésitant, ce qui le tira de ses souvenirs.

- Quelque chose comme cela oui. Mon état ne me permettait pas de me mélanger avec les autres enfants, de jouer avec eux. Mon père a donc fait appel à une de ses connaissances pour mon apprentissage, la lecture, le calcul, tout ça. Il n'y avait que mon père, Mr Harris et moi. Et les livres.

- C'est vrai que tu es un passionné de lecture.

- Ils étaient mon mode d'évasion. J'y ai fait la connaissance de tant de personnes, de lieux, d'histoires. Je me transférai dans chacun d'elles, vivait le parcours aventureux des protagonistes, éprouvait leur excitation, leurs doutes, leurs joies, commenta Remus, un sourire joyeux illuminant son visage, pour la première fois depuis que Sirius le connaissait.

La vie ne semble pas l'avoir gâté lui non plus, songea Sirius avec tristesse. Il avait remarqué que Remus n'avait pas évoqué la présence de sa mère, était-il possible qu'il soit orphelin de ce côté-là ? Comme il souhaiterait que ce fut son cas à lui aussi, ou encore mieux, orphelin tout court.

- En fait si je m'isole parfois, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à assimiler la présence de tout ce monde autour de moi, cela me provoque à certains moments un sentiment d'étouffement, de claustrophobie. Je ne suis déjà pas d'un naturel bavard alors quand je suis dans ces phases-là je m'isole. La tristesse et la douleur que tu as entre-aperçues sont liées au fait que je sois différent du reste d'entre vous. Je ne sais pas comment interagir, j'ignore ce qu'on attends de moi, je ne sais pas analyser le comportement des autres. La part sauvage qui sommeille en moi ressort parfois et me force à me retrancher loin de tout cela.

Tout au long de ses propos Remus avait senti grandir en lui un sentiment de culpabilité, liée à l'omission de certaines vérités à travers tous ses semi-mensonges. La part de sauvage pour décrire le loup, le fait qu'il ne soit pas – qu'il ne soit plus totalement humain et donc différent, la sensation d'étouffer quand approchait la pleine lune et que le garou s'agitait en lui, telle l'entité vivante qu'il était une fois par mois, dès qu'une potentielle proie approchait trop près de lui ou lui parlait. Tout cela il l'avait évoqué à mi- mots, de façon voilée et détournée. Sirius, lui, s'était dévoilé, revivant son passé, admettant ses faiblesses, ses hontes, ses espoirs aussi, celui de devenir meilleur. Remus savait que ça n'avait pas dû être facile, l'autre garçon gardait farouchement son jardin secret secret. Et pourtant il avait dépassé tout cela, et cela dans un seul but : créer un lien entre eux, une forme de connivence dans la révélation de certaines zones d'ombre. Et qu'avait-il fait lui? Il avait jeté tout cela aux orties, tous ses effort d'ententes et de rapprochement, de façon officieuse bien sûr. Officiellement il en était tout autre, et à voir le petit sourire satisfait de Sirius, celui-ci avait accepté comme vraies ses explications.

Il détourna subitement le regard, ne pouvant plus contempler le visage amical de son camarade. Ce geste fut accueilli par un rire franc et cristallin.

- Il n'y a pas d'erreurs, tu es différent des autres. N'importe qui, après mon discours, aurait cherché à savoir ce que j'ai bien pu commettre de si horrible dans le passé; James, en bon petit gryffondor, aurait frémi voir tourné de l'œil quand j'ai mentionné la possibilité d'être envoyé chez les serpents. A ses yeux, ainsi qu'aux miens d'ailleurs, c'est la maison des cas perdus, ceux qui se sont vendus aux ténèbres. Toi tu n'as même pas bronché. Toi qui gardes farouchement tes distances, qui refuse obstinément de te dévoiler, tu m'as décrit des pans entiers de ta personnalité, de ta vie. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu te sentais redevable envers moi, parce que ayant évoqué, de façon sommaire, mes propres démons, tu te devais de faire de même en bon petit sorcier respectable que tu es. C'est tout à ton honneur, mais sache que très peu de personnes en aurait fait autant ici, même parmi les poursouffles, réputés les plus loyaux de tous. Vraiment tu es un cas à part.

- Et comment dois-je le prendre ? s'amusa Remus, « Comme un compliment ? Ou suis-je un être étrange et un peu simplet, un naïf aux yeux bandés et aux oreilles bouchées?

- Non, pour moi tu es juste Remus, celui qui a la main sur le cœur et qui se refuse de voir le mal qui existe en chacun de nous, qui veut donner sa chance à tous, y compris aux personnes comme Snape et consœurs. Tu es cette personne qui n'hésite pas à se jeter à l'eau pour aider un ami mais qui ne s'imagine pas que l'on puisse faire pareil pour elle. Tu es entier, dans ton caractère, dans tes attentions, dans tes intentions. Tu es un saint parmi les énergumènes que nous sommes.

- J'attends de vous que vous me fêtiez alors, s'esclaffa Remus avant de subitement grimacer. « En parlant de célébration, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer à subir les foudres de James. Il a dû être mort d'inquiétude de ne pas nous voir revenir hier soir.

- Tu parles ! Après la bataille rangée avec Peter il a dû s'endormir d'une traite. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas remarqué notre absence. Et puis peut-être Dumbledore ou McGonagall l'ont informé, lui et Peter, de notre présence ici.

- A ce sujet, j'ai une question te concernant : qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici ?

A cette question, Sirius s'empourpra ! Comment expliquer que lui Sirius Black, le Gryffondor sans peur et sans craintes, s'était comporté comme une jeune fille effarouchée, les cris en moins, à la vue de son ami par terre. Que Mme Pomfresh avait dû lui administré de force une potion pour le calmer et qu'elle avait jugé bon de le garder pour la nuit ! Quelle honte !

Heureusement il fut sauvé par ladite infirmière qui entra dans la pièce.

- Je vois que mes deux patients sont réveillés. Et que tous deux ont retrouvé leur calme et leur maîtrise. Bien ! Mr Black, je ne pense pas que votre crise de tétanie d'hier vous empêche d'assister aux cours aussi je ne vous retiens pas.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de provoquer un haussement de sourcil chez Remus qui le regarda goguenard, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire face à la couleur rosée qu'avait subitement pris Sirius. Celui-ci maudit immédiatement la langue trop pendue de l'infirmière. Et le secret professionnel, elle en faisait quoi ?

- Quand à vous Mr Lupin, permettez que je jette un coup d'œil à votre bras !

Et sans attendre elle s'approcha de son patient et se mit à tâter le membre.

- Bien, il semble que la fracture se soit consolidée comme je le souhaitais. Il est possible que vous ressentiez une gêne ou une légère faiblesse dans votre bras les prochains jours. Essayez de le ménager le plus possible et tout ira bien. Maintenait filez, je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Si vous vous dépêchez vous pourrez même petit-déjeuner. Oh, j'oubliai, le Professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir après les cours tous les deux !

Et sans plus tarder elle quitta la pièce, se désintéressant totalement des deux garnements. Ni une ni deux ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers leurs affaires, s'habillèrent en silence et quittèrent la pièce comme si les détraqueurs étaient à leur trousse. Ils fuyaient effectivement, l'un l'endroit qui lui rappelait piteusement la « faiblesse » qui l'avait saisi la veille et l'autre ce lieu qui deviendrait un refuge pré et post-transformation, le purgatoire avant l'enfer puis la rédemption dans la douleur.

* * *

><p>C'est un James impatient et aux aguets qui les attendait dans la grande salle, bien que son attente ne semblait pas lui avoir coupé l'appétit pour autant. Et pour cause, Sirius avait raison. James ne les voulait auprès de lui que comme simple auditoire alors qu'il leur racontait le rêve qu'il avait fait, à savoir sa mère – qui avait pris les traits de la petite rousse gryffondor aux yeux verts qui aimaient tant les sermonner – et lui envoyait des conseils quant aux blagues qu'ils pourraient effectuer, sa mère qui s'énervait quand il rentrait dans la maison les chaussures pleine de boue ou qu'il prononçait un juron lorsqu'ils avaient de la compagnie, sa mère qui dans son rêve lui donnait de sacrées bonnes idées qu'il mourrait d'envie de mettre en application.<p>

- Au fait où étiez-vous tous les deux, je vous ai chercher partout ! Vous auriez pu m'attendre ! dit finalement un James quelque peu vexé.

Ce qui provoqua un fou rire irrépressible chez Remus et Sirius sous le regard indigné de leur ami.


	8. VIII Simple comme bonjour, mais qu'en e

**VIII- Simple comme bonjour, mais qu'en est-il une fois le soir venu ?  
><strong>

**POV Severus**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous passablement. Lever, douche, petit-déjeuner, cours, déjeuner, cours, salle d'étude ou bibliothèque, diner, salle commune, coucher. Et le lendemain, rebelote. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un prompt à l'aventure car cette monotonie l'aurait surement rendu fou.

Quant à ses camarades, c'était le même topo. Pas d'imagination pour un gallion, des êtres conditionnés et immuables, invariables et constants dans leur façon de voir, de faire et de penser.

Le regard fier, l'attitude hostile à l'égard des autres maisons, quelques propos antimoldus et le voilà immédiatement intégré parmi les futurs serviteurs de Jedusor. Enfin intégré était un bien grand mot. Sa présence était plutôt acceptée. Comme pour les autres premières années. Mais il ne faisait pas un doute que ce serait bientôt le cas.

Non, jusqu'à maintenant Severus avait mené une vie tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, si on omet le fait qu'il se trouvait perpétuellement sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre détail, analysant, répertoriant tout ce qui pouvait avoir de l'importance, c'est-à dire pas grand-chose jusque-là. Voici ce qu'il en avait déduit :

- Ce n'était pas leur professeur de potion, Mr Keaton, qui dirigeait réellement la maison serpentard mais Lucius Malfoy qui, en éminence grise, dictait les conduites de tout un chacun, les directives et décisions à suivre à la lettre. Tout était régit d'une main de maître et gare à celui qui s'y déroberait.

- Malgré le petit discours sur la solidarité qui se devait d'exister entre les verts et argents les luttes de pouvoir régnaient pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces du préfet, tous les coups étaient permis du moment que jamais au grand jamais Mme Pomfresh ou un professeur ne dusse intervenir. « Complotes en cachette et souffres en silence car nous aussi nous tramons et nous avons besoin de calme. » La loi du silence dans tous les sens du terme. Du un pour un, le tous étant un mot banni du vocabulaire. Ambition, désir, convoitise, les trois mots d'ordre pour la réussite dans l'ascension serpentarde.

- Les quelques serpentards dotés de jugeotes préféraient restés de côté, soit par calcul délibéré – pourquoi se jeter dans la mêlée au lieu d'attendre que se profile une ouverture qui me laisserait le champ libre - ou par désintérêt total. Ceux-ci étaient rares, quatre pour tout dire. Il y avait un troisième groupe cependant, composé de deux personnes uniquement, le duo paria source de mépris et de railleries, celui des sangs mêlés qui, pour des raisons obscures, sans doute une mauvaise blague du choixpeau, avaient été envoyés à Serpentard.

- Pas de traces d'une quelconque activité magie noire. Maintenant Malfoy n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et même s'il aimait communiquer par messe basse il savait se montrer discret. Dommage! Sa mission d'espionnage en aurait été simplifiée.

Il soupira et étendit ses jambes devant lui. Assis dans la salle commune il avait trouvé un siège dans un coin retiré de la pièce qui lui permettait d'avoir un champ de vision élargit sans pour autant se faire remarquer en retour. Il s'ennuyait royalement, il n'avait jamais été du genre oisif. Ses devoirs pour le lendemain, pour la semaine en fait, était terminés, il avait déjà lu et relu les livres de première année, ceux de deuxième également. S'avancer au-delà aurait attiré l'attention. Même doué aucun premier année n'atteignait ce niveau après seulement quatre semaines. Il y avait une juste mesure à adoptée.

Severus soupira une nouvelle fois. Il en était presque à vouloir rompre le couvre-feu et se promener dans les couloirs. Et s'il croisait Potter et comparse autant pour lui. Il avait promis à Minerva de les laisser tranquille mais même elle pouvait comprendre que certaines fois nécessité fait loi. Non pas qu'il avait des tendances sadiques ou psychopathiques mais il avait besoin d'un minimum d'interactions sociales et c'était pas parmi les serpentards qu'il en trouverait, alors quitte à choisir parmi les autres maisons autant que cela soit productif et qui mieux que les adversaires acharnés des verts et argents pouvaient convenir à ses attentes. Cela renforcerait le fossé entre eux, ce que remarquerait immédiatement Malfoy.

Et puis il fallait bien le reconnaitre ceux qui la veille s'était autoproclamé maraudeurs le fascinaient. Un groupe des plus hétéroclites si cela était. Le jeune garçon arrogant, insouciant, tout protégé qu'il était du monde extérieur et des vicissitudes de la vie qu'était Potter, fidèle en amitié comme en inimitié, associé au comportement plus mesuré, plus calculateur aussi de Black qui, sous ses dehors de gryffondor impétueux, était réfléchi et un peu plus profond que le commun des premières années, plus terre à terre avec la réalité des choses et puis le posé, réservé et modérateur Remus qui aimait la discrétion par-dessus tout. Et enfin le mouton de Panurge de ces messieurs, ne possédant pas réellement d'avis ni d'opinion sur quoi que ce soit, le passif et quelque peu superficiel Pettigrow.

De tous, c'était Remus dont il se sentait le plus proche en pensée et de ce fait le plus distant en actes et paroles. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il se permettait de le nommer par son prénom lorsqu'il songeait à lui. Dans une situation normale il n'aurait pas fait l'ombre d'un doute qu'un semblant d'entente, à défaut d'amitié, se serait installé ente eux. Le destin en avait juste décidé autrement en la personne de Voldemort.

Quant à Black il devait reconnaître qu'il le trouvait intéressant. Il ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure, il était intelligent, fin juge et observateur, capable de réflexion et de discernement, quand cela n'impliquait pas les serpentards tout du moins. Il était dépourvu de cette naïveté et de cet esprit manichéen qui fait classer les choses en bonnes ou mauvaises, en blanches ou noires, sans juste milieu, excepté une fois encore lorsque cela touchait la maison serpentarde. Et enfin il cherchait du sens à tout comportement, la raison d'être de chaque parole ou action, il ne prenait pas les choses pour argent comptant, il essayait d'en deviner les intentions, les répercutions: l'absence d'une quelconque idéologie préconçue caractérisait cet esprit cartésien qui ne travaillait qu'à partir de concret, faisant abstraction de toute superstition ou mystification, n'acceptant aucune évidence pour ce qu'elle était sans l'avoir au préalable analysée et disséquée avec une logique qui semblait imparable.  
>Ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de dangereux, tant pour ses ennemis que pour lui et son jeu d'apparat. En aucune façon Black ne devait soupçonner quoi que ce soit de ce qui se tramait réellement. Le pousser dans ses retranchements tout lui laisser le temps libre à la réflexion était hors de question. Il devait par tous les moyens attiser ce noyau de colère et de mépris qu'il apercevait dans les yeux de l'autre chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. Telle la guêpe il allait le harceler, sans relâche, encore et toujours, ne lui laisser aucune matière au doute. Oui c'était cela, il allait créer une Némésis parfaite, du cent pour cent made in Serpentard qu'il serait facile pour le Gryffondor de détester, de haïr.<p>

**Fin du POV  
><strong>

Severus en était là dans ses réflexions, déjà ses jambes se faisaient fébriles a l'idée d'arpenter les couloirs quand soudain des éclats de voix attira son attention. Un groupe de cinq élèves encerclait un sixième dont il ne pouvait discerner les traits. Insultes et quolibets fusaient, la tension qui régnait était palpable. Encore une altercation, chose peu rarissime en soit pour s'y intéresser outre mesure. D'autres choses plus intéressantes l'attendaient.

Un brusque mouvement attira pourtant son regard, une baguette qui se lève, une incantation qui est chantée. Là ça devenait plus sérieux jamais Severus n'avait était témoin d'une attaque frontale dans la salle commune, encore moins en présence de témoins. _Silencio. Endoloris_. Et soudain le bruit d'un corps qui tombe, le tressautement de membres qui rebondissent sur le sol de façon saccadée. Et pas un son excepté le ricanement ignoble des cinq tortionnaires qui regardaient se contorsionner de souffrance leur camarade avec un plaisir malsain.

- Voilà qui t'apprendra à tenir ton rang tu n'es qu'un moins que rien Matthews, tout juste bon à me lécher les chaussures. C'est toute la valeur d'un sang souillé comme toi. J'espère que cela te servira de leçon, ne t'avises plus jamais de me regarder en face ou la prochaine fois ce n'est pas quelques doloris que tu devras craindre, cracha celui qui avait jeté l'impardonnable et que Severus reconnu comme étant Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sans réfléchir Severus se leva de son siège et s'avança vers le groupe, le visage sombre et le poing crispé lorsque qu'une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule et le força à se retourner, se trouvant ainsi nez à nez avec Malfoy. Dire que celui-ci était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Il fulminait. Bien sûr, en concordance avec l'image de parfait sang pur qu'il souhaitait incarné, rien dans son attitude ne laissait entrevoir son état d'esprit si ce n'est la tension au niveau des mâchoires, le regard froid et impérieux et la pression anormalement forte avec laquelle il maintenait l'épaule de son camarade. Et toujours ses yeux gris qui semblaient vouloir le traverser, le percer à jour, lui ravir ses moindres secrets.

Severus sentit l'effroi le saisir et c'est avec toute la volonté dont il était doté qu'il s'efforça de ne pas s'arracher de cet étau et fuir, très loin, le plus loin possible de cet être féroce et dangereux.

- Tu es nouveau ici, tu es un étranger, tu ne connais donc pas nos habitudes, aussi vais-je me montrer clément et te donner un conseil : ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, en particulier lorsque cela concerne un sang pur issu d'une famille aussi ancienne et respectable que les Lestrange. Tu apprendras, dans ton intérêt, que certain ici sont nés pour être obéit et respectés contraries-les, ignores-les et tu n'en aimeras pas les conséquences. Suis-je clair ?

Devant le manque de réaction de Severus, Lucius approcha dangereusement son visage de celui du jeune garçon et, tout en affermissant sa prise, répéta d'une voix feutrée :

- Suis-je clair ?

Severus opina rapidement de la tête, la bouche soudainement sèche, dans l'incapacité de trouver ni d'assembler des mots de façon cohérente.

Soudain un sourire plaisant, si on aime le genre maniaque du moins, s'afficha sur le visage du préfet qui relâcha le premier année, lequel se retint in extrémiste de masser ses muscles endoloris. A n'en pas douter il garderait l'empreinte des doigts de son aîné pendant quelques jours.

- C'est bien ! On m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un à la compréhension rapide et à la logique imparable. Uses-t 'en ! Ce sont-là de vrais traits serpentard qui ne manqueront pas de t'être utiles si tu sais les utiliser à bon escient et bien sûr avant tout pour le bien de ta maison.

Et surtout celui de son préfet enchef déchiffra Severus entre les lignes.

- J'ai appris que déjà tu te distinguais dans plusieurs matières, reprit nonchalamment Lucius avec contentement. « Félicitation, tu fais honneur à ton rang, ton nom, ta maison et ton sang. Continues ! » assena-t-il cette fois ci de façon tranchante, de cette voix qui ne laisse aucune place aux compromis ou à l'erreur et qu'il vaut mieux suivre à la lettre, dans son propre intérêt.

- On m'a également rapporté tes interactions quelques peu houleuses avec Potter, Black et Lupin je comprends que la vue et le comportement de ces trois-là, ces traitres à leur sang, peuvent entraîner mépris, colère et répulsion et qu'il est tendant de les affronter, je ne t'y empêcherai donc pas, en fait je t'y invite, mais agit de façon discrète et réfléchie, ne jette pas le discrédit ou le ridicule sur notre maison, ne nous fait pas perdre de points ou tu le regretteras. Tu n'es peut-être qu'un premier année mais tu es assez âgé pour apprendre que chaque échec a ses conséquences, ses retombées. Montes-toi digne de notre maison sinon …

Lucius s'arrêta pour laisser le temps à Severus d'assimiler ses dernières paroles, pour lui permettre d'utiliser son imagination. Le visage quelque peu pâle, plus prononcé que d'habitude du moins, lui fit savoir qu'il était parvenu à ses fins.

- Avec l'âge tu comprendras qu'il est important de savoir discerner les gagnants et se débarrasser des déchets et des inconscients. J'espère pouvoir te classer dans la première catégorie aussi ne me déçois pas, pas comme ce soir. Maintenant rejoins ton dortoir et fais plus ample connaissance avec tes camarades, aides-les dans leur devoir ou quoique ce soit d'autre mais reste hors de ma vue pour le reste de la soirée.

Avec prudence Severus détacha son regard de celui du préfet, se tourna et prit le chemin de sa chambre, se maîtrisant pour ne pas jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Lestrange et à sa malheureuse victime, geste qui il savait ne passerait pas inaperçu à Lucius, quand soudain la voix de ténor de celui-ci retentit dans son dos, le forçant à s'immobiliser.

- Un avertissement Severus, rappelles t'en car c'est le seul qui te sera donné! Uses-en avec parcimonie. Rends-moi fier et ne me fait pas douter une nouvelle fois de tes capacités ou intentions car c'est la seule chance qui te sera donnée ! Tu m'apprendras qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir pour allier.

* * *

><p>Une fois dans sa chambre Severus s'efforça de calmer son cœur et de contrôler ses mains dont les légers tremblements semblaient avoir vie propre.<p>

Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis, ne pas s'enorgueillir de ce que tu crois savoir en traitant avec désinvolture ce que tu ignores encore car c'est ces mêmes inconnues qui te tombent dessus douloureusement. Il avait fait preuve d'arrogance en croyant avoir analysé le mode de fonctionnement de cette cellule de futurs mangemorts, il avait quelques peu baissée sa garde et n'avait pas perçu la présence de Malfoy à ses côtés et il avait bien failli en laisser des plumes. Avec un seul mouvement instinctif malheureux il venait de reculer d'au moins trois foulées dans sa quête d'acceptation. A ne pas douter Malfoy allait l'observer de plus près ce qui rendrait sa mission plus difficile, plus complexe. Pas impossible mais définitivement plus laborieuse.

Le seul point positif à tout cela est qu'il semblait qu'à la base Lucius lui portait déjà quelque intérêt. A lui de savoir en tirer profit. Ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Il était redoutable et diablement habile dans sa façon de diriger il maitrisait la science du langage, faisait preuve d'éloquence tout en dégageant un certain charisme qui envoutait bien malgré lui son interlocuteur, il maniait tour à tour encensement et menace, se montrait encourageant et compréhensif pour l'instant suivant être intraitable et impitoyable. La carotte et le bâton, les deux étroitement intriqués. C'était ainsi qu'il se faisait craindre et respecté, admiré même par les plus téméraires, les plus dérangés en fait comme cette pauvre Bellatrix Black.

Brutalement il frissonna, une coulée de sueur glacée lui descendit le dos. Il savait que cela était ridicule et totalement impossible mais pourtant il jurerait pouvoir à cet instant précis sentir le regard de Malfoy se poser sur lui, le transpercer et ce malgré les divers murs et plancher qui le séparait du sixième année. Fini, disparu ce sentiment d'immunité et de libre arbitre, d'impunité qu'il ressentait jusque-là. Maintenant il se sentait comme cette souris qui entend le chat arriver mais ignore quel sera ses intentions, s'il sera en version chasseur ou en mode pantouflard repu. En deux petites minutes les cartes avaient changées de main, le laissant contempler l'inconnu.

Décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de se projeter dans l'avenir ni de tenter de discerner de quoi demain sera fait dans son état d'esprit actuel Severus se prépara pour la nuit, une nuit où yeux gris, impardonnables et moyens d'intimidation en tout genre se taillèrent la part du lion dans ce que fut ses rêves.

* * *

><p>Dans une autre pièce, isolée et insonorisée, deux garçons et deux filles discutaient, ou plutôt les deux garçons faisaient chacun valoir son point de vue tandis que les filles assistaient à l'échange, amusées.<p>

Malfoy pour ne citer que lui était furibond et s'en prenait vertement à son camarade qui l'écoutait sans ciller, parfaitement maître de lui-même, ce qui était tout à son honneur, sous peu qu'il en ait eu un.

- Bon sang Rodolphus, un impardonnable ? Et devant des témoins ? Bien sûr ils n'iront pas cafter à Dumbledore, ils savent bien ce qui est bon pour eux ou au besoin on le leur rappellera, mais pour sûr les alarmes du château ont dû se déclencher dans son bureau et maintenant il va mener sa petite enquête, venir mettre son nez dans des affaires dont il ne doit absolument pas soupçonner l'existence. Ne vous faites pas remarquer mes amis, restez dans l'ombre, observez, recrutez, ciblez, mais soyez invisible! Ce sont les propres mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que crois-tu qu'il va penser de tout cela ? Du sort que tu as lancé en dépit de Ses recommandations ?

- Mais je n'ai fait que suivre Ses concepts, les mettre en application dans une situation qui le justifiait amplement! Les sang purs doivent imposer le respect, se faire obéir par ceux de sang inférieur. C'est ce qu'Il encourage, c'est ce qu'Il revendique.

- Certes, mais pas sous le nez de son principal ennemi. Il lui est impossible d'agir ici, nous sommes sur le terrain de Dumbledore, et tu viens de lui donner matière à caution. Et vers qui crois-tu que ses soupçons vont se tourner ? Vers ses chers Gryffondors, emplis d'amour et d'idéaux répugnants? Vers ses idiots de Poursouffles qui ne se souviennent même pas de leur mot de passe alors la formulation d'un impardonnable ? A la rigueur les Serdaigles, tout aussi avide que nous de connaissance, de magie, qu'elle soit blanche ou noire mais il ne se tournera vers eux qu'en deuxième choix, une possible alternative. Non, maintenant il faut s'attendre à ce qu'il nous observe scrupuleusement, qu'il détaille nos moindres faits et gestes, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur, tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur ! Honorable famille ou non je te préviens qu'à la moindre imprudence de ta part la colère du Maître ne sera pas la seul que tu auras à redouter.

- Oh mais tu as ta part de responsabilité Lucius, ironisa Rodolphus, « tu permets à ces deux sangs souillés de se pavaner dans notre sanctuaire là où tu devrais leur inculquer devoir et respect à notre égard, la place qui est la leur dans notre respectable maison. Depuis quand un sang pur se voit être dévisager, adresser la parole impunément par une sous-espèce ? Depuis quand doit-on partager notre espace vital avec eux ? Une chambre à part pour eux (*) ne leur suffit plus? Il faut à présent qu'ils viennent polluer de leur présence notre salle commune? Rien de cela ne se serait produit du temps de nos parents !

Une lueur glaciale traversa le regard du préfet tandis qu'un sourire peu avenant apparu à ses lèvres. S'approchant avec grâce vers son congénère il lui susurra doucereusement :

- Mettrais-tu en doute ma façon de diriger ma maison mon cher Rodolphus ? Contestes-tu mes méthodes d' « enseignement » ? Il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que tu n'as eu le loisir de les éprouver peut-être est-il temps d'y remédier qu'en penses-tu ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

- Lucius mon aimé, intervint prudemment Narcissa, « je suis sûr que Rodolphus n'a pas voulu te manquer de respect », ajouta-t'elle avec calme et assurance avant de se tourner vers Lestrange qui, il fallait le lui reconnaître, parvenait à garder contenance face aux menaces à peine voilées de son chef de maison. « N'est-il pas cher cousin ? »

- Bien sûr Cissy, tu as entièrement raison, répliqua stoïquement Lestrange. « Il n'était absolument pas dans mes intentions de contester le management de ton cher et tendre. Je souhaitais juste mettre en lumière quelques disfonctionnements qui, j'en suis sûr, ne tarderont pas à disparaître. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de nous montrer faibles et défaillants devant Sa Seigneurie, nous qui sommes ses plus loyaux sujets, n'est-ce pas ? »

S'apercevant que de fausses civilités entremêlées de remarques courtoisement fallacieuses et fielleuses ne pouvaient qu'envenimer ce climat déjà empli de rivalité masculine, Narcissa, en digne représentante serpentarde, usa de l'arme absolue de tout vert et argent qui se respecte, à savoir la diversion.

- Dis-moi Lucius, qui a-t' il avec ce première année ? Tu sais cet américain au nom sifflant. Je t'ai vu lui adresser longuement la parole tout-à-l'heure. Y a-t-il un problème ?

- Rien dont tu ne doives te soucier ma chère. Je m'assurais juste qu'il comprenne où se trouvait sa place et ce qui était attendu de lui, la rassura Lucius.

- Je me méfie de lui, intervint Bellatrix qui jusque-là avait gardé le silence. « Je ne l'aime pas ! »

- Tu n'aimes personne Bella, renchérit Narcissa. « Moi je le trouve normal il est discret, discipliné, possède nos valeurs et nos croyances, il est intelligent et sais tenir sa langue. Et puis il déteste et méprise notre cousin Sirius presque autant que nous, ce qui ne peut qu'en faire quelqu'un de fiable et judicieux.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Cissy, formula Malfoy, pourtant je rejoins Bella sur un point : il lui reste à faire ses preuves. D'ici là nous ne pouvons nous fier à lui il doit mériter notre estime ! Et puis nous ne savons rien de lui, de sa famille. Il nous faut le garder à l'œil. Il se peut qu'il soit une source de valeur non-négligeable, ses compétences en magie nous le prouve, mais nous devons nous montrer prudent et sélectif. Il n'y a pas de place pour les canards boiteux et les indécis. Encore moins pour les traitres.

Malfoy posa son regard gris glacial vers la chambre qu'il savait être celle de Severus.

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il est ? Il serait un espion à la solde de Dumbledore ?, intervint à son tour Lestrange, sceptique mais tout de même intrigué.

- Je ne sais pas. Son inimitié avec Black et Potter ne me semble pas feinte à moi, ni son dégout des sangs de bourbes, ajouta Narcissa. « Et puis Dumbledore n'enverrai pas quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, le risque qu'il se trahisse ou qu'il commette une erreur serait trop élevé. Si le directeur a infiltré un agent je pencherai plutôt pour Keaton, notre directeur de maison. Pour quelle autre raison l'a-t' il embauché sinon? Il ne prend aucun plaisir à l'enseignement, ne nous adresse la parole que contraint et forcé. Un élève pourrait être démembré qu'il resterait à son bureau à lire ses magazines. C'est un miracle que l'infirmerie ne soit pas déjà engorgée. En dehors des cours cependant il est toujours à roder dans les couloirs et il passe son temps à tous nous dévisager lorsque nous nous restaurons, comme si nous étions des sujets d'études dont lui seul aurait le secret. Il est étrange.»

- Je rejoins ton avis ma chère cousine!, railla Bellatrix, « Et puis Dumbledore aime jouer au vieux fou mais ce n'est que cela, un jeu. C'est un renard qui aime nous manipuler et manœuvrer dans l'ombre. Il aime manigancer et tirer les ficelles, mais un premier année en guise de pantin je n'y crois guère. Maintenant un cinquième ou sixième année, comme ce crevard de Matthews, là je ça passe mieux. Et puis un sang mêlé, même inoffensif en soit, est toujours un rat qui s'ignore.

- Vous avez raison, admit Lucius « peut-être suis-je un peu trop précautionneux et voit des ennemis là où il n'y en a pas mais je préfère pécher par excès. Et puis nous ne perdons rien à garder un œil sur Severus à l'avenir, ne serait-ce que pour évaluer son mérite et ses capacités. C'est ce qu'attends de nous Sa Seigneurie ».

Trois hochements de tête lui répondirent.

Un _Finite Incantatem _retentitdans la pièce tandis que quatre silhouettes regagnaient silencieusement leur chambre respective. 

* * *

><p>(*) Du fait de leur statut de sang mêlé, Dumbledore a jugé plus judicieux de les faire dormir dans une chambre à part. On se demande où il a été pêcher l'idée que partager le dortoir d'«honorable» sang purs leur serait quelque peu néfaste. Masi non voyons !<p> 


	9. FIC ABANDONNEE

J'avoue m'être complètement détachée de cette histoire, honte à moi, et je crains que ça ne reste ainsi un long très long moment.

Je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite du résultat, même pas du tout, et du coup je ne sais plus trop où je veux aller ce qui me décourage un peu beaucoup.

C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision difficile de m'arrêter là (difficile car il s'agit tout de même de ma toute première fic).

Cette histoire est donc officiellement abandonnée.

Désolée pour ceux et celle qui souhaitait en lire la suite.


End file.
